Youkai no Miko
by NarutoAngel
Summary: In Soul Society, three demon vessels live in constant fear of revealment to the Death Gods that guard the world of the dead and living. But what happens when a horrible incident causes all three demon vessels to become soul reapers. BleachNaruto crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Just Taya.**

Chapter 1

_"I don't want to be alone_

_Please, with your last breath,_

_Take me with you…"_

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" A girl cried as she ran through the streets of Fuigakure. "Baa-chan!"

"Hey! Watch it!" a man yelled as the girl collided into him.

The girl held on to her prize, muttering an apology. She continued to run. She then took a different path, using the alleyways to get to her destination. And to prevent any more accidents.

"Tsunade-baachan!" she called out with all her might as the small building of the hospital came into view.

The brown steel doors of the hospital burst open and inside stood an angry woman. She was very beautiful, with deep honey colored eyes, bronze skin, and long hair the color of gold, she wore green robes that did little to conceal her marvelous figure with heavy set of breasts and full hips.

"Alright! Who keeps calling me 'Granny'-" Her words faded as she caught view of the coughing girl, who had fallen to her knees and clutched at her throat.

"Taya-chan!" Tsunade ran to the girl's side and summoned healing energy to her hands. Carefully, she relieved the girl of another coughing spell.

"Gomen, baa-chan," Taya apologized. "Here." She held out her hand and opened it, revealing a white flower that was commonly found in the river.

Tsunade took it. "Thank you, Taya-chan, but why would I need-"

"Ero-sennin told me about it!" the girl said quite happily.

"Eh? Ero…senin?" Tsunade repeated, trying to remember someone of that name.

"That what Naruto said Jiraiya-sama was."

_'Oh, since when Naruto got so smart,'_ Tsunade thought, a sweat drop running down behind her head. "And? What did Jiraiya-san said this flower will do?" she asked.

"He said that a white flower will take away the demons inside Naruto, Gaara and me!"

"Uh!" Quickly, Tsunade scanned the area for any eavesdroppers. Then she took the girl inside and locked the doors. _'I guess a break is in order,' _she thought mildly as she took out a bottle of sake from her table drawer.

Tsunade poured a full cup and drank it while the girl sat in one of the large chairs in front of the desk. The office was small with a heavy oak table and three chairs. Much f the space was taken up from the roles of bookshelves lining the white walls. It was much messier than Shizune's, with paperwork and patient's files thrown all over. After this room was the medical beds, twenty four in all. It was a pretty small hospital, since they lived in the lowest district were people are already dead when the authorities find them.

The bodies were then sent to Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto, a few streets over for autopsy. Then, they were given to any family still living for burial. The percentage of them having family was below ten percent. Since it was mostly orphans that were found dead.

Tsunade sighed and tried to smile, tried to lessen the pain that will come with the sad truth. That the flower…wasn't real.

"Taya-san, Jiraiya is talking about a more special flower. Sadly, it is not found in Soul Society, but on the Living World. Do you understand?"

Taya became crestfallen, slumping in her seat and lowering and lowering her head. "Then there's no hope for us," she mumbled as tears formed in her blue-white eyes.

"No, don't say that." Tsunade wiped Taya's eyes with a hankerchief. "Even if we cant go to the Living World, there' people who can. They are called Death Gods and soon we will have enough money to hire one of them so don't worry. Be patient, okay?"

Taya nodded her head and gave a small smile. "Hai."

"Now. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Tsunade asked of the girl.

Taya thought about it and remembered. "Oh yes. Baa-chan, can you teach me how to use blue hands?"

"Blue….hands?"

"Yes. That why I don't have to come to you every time my throat hurts. I can just heal myself!"

Tsunade sighed. "Taya, it's not easy."

Taya became confused. It looked easy to her.

"What I do is summon my spirit energy to my hands. Also, I summon my element to aid in the process. That is what I use to heal you," the older woman explained. "So it's extremely dangerous if you don't have the talent or energy for it. But I'll tell you what. I'll have Shizune give you a test. If you pass it, then I'll train you as my apprentice. Okay?"

Taya nodded, happy that she was going to be allowed to train. "Okay! I'm gonna go find Gaara now. See you later, Baa-chan!"

"Wait-!" The girl vanished with unnatural speed, her silver hair blowing from behind.

"That girl is sure energetic. It's a shame she has asthma," Shizune appeared at the door staring off in the distance.

Tsunade nodded. "Unfortunately, she shares her brothers love for trouble."

"But weren't you too in your Death God days?" Shizune asked her sensei carefully.

Tsunade growled, "And that's another reason why I quit!"

Shizune chuckled and left carrying a new file on one of the few patients they had. Tsunade sighed and sat back in her chair. She poured another drink and sipped it, mulling over the past.

Naruto, Gaara, and Taya had been placed under her care by Jiraiya and Orochimaru, who had saved them from a massacre. It had been raining that night, and she and her then-apprentice Shizune were just closing for the night when the door burst open. The two cloaked figures huddled inside and slammed the door closed again. Tsunade had been reaching for a weapon when one of the men threw back his hood, revealing long black hair and a pale face with intense gold eyes.

"Or-Orochimaru?" she gasped as the former thirteenth squad captain revealed all his glory. She hadn't seen her friend, former captain, and childhood crush in years after Yoruichi became captain. "What brings you here?"

"Tsunade," he spoke, his voice a little breathless. "Is there anyone here? In the back?" When she shock head no, Orochimaru ran post her, his hands covered once again by the long dark cloak.

"It's been awhile Tsundae," the other figure said as he followed the pale skinned man to the back.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade cried in shock.

Jiraiya grinned, and with each arm laid two boys on each bed. They were in bad shape, their chests barely rising. Huge black cruises marred their skin through torn clothing. They were barely alive.

Tsunade quickly went to work, healing the most serious wounds first. She sent Shizune for bandages and gauze to wrap the scratches that still oozed blood.

"What happed to them?" she asked while she worked.

"An attack of Hollows," Jiraiya explained, watching the boys with sympathetic eyes. "And…"

"Before that happened, they were subjects in an experiment," Orochimaru finished coldly. He was watching the third child, a little girl with silver hair. She was in better shape than her fellows, except for throat where bloodied marks showed that someone had tried to choke her.

"An experiment?" Tsunade repeated.

"Demon-sealing."

Tsunade stopped. Bandages and a brown bottle fell to the floor as Shizune stared in shock.

"But that's forbidden!"

Orochimaru shook his head and gave a hollow laugh. "Not in this city, it seems."

"But then, if there were Hollows, wouldn't there have been Death Gods on the scene?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Jiraiya replied. "We finished them off. If they did come, they came after."

Tsunade gathered her wits and went to work on the last child. She poured the alcohol on a clean rag and wiped the blood away. It was then she noticed a strange mark on her left shoulder.

"What's this?" she asked and looked closer.

It looked to be a eight pointed stair with a black circle in its middle. Tomoes of black surrounded the points and curved lines with spikes snaked their way from each black tomoe. The points sprouted arrows. The entire mark looked as though it had been into the skin with a deep cut going through it.

"A summoning mark," Orochimaru answered, "where the demon's familiars are called forth. This…" he lifted up the shirt, "is the sealing mark." He revealed a large swirl with tomes surrounding it along with written incantations. "They all have the same mark where the demons were sealed. The summoning marks, however, are all different."

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"They all had a different demon sealed into them," Jiraiya explained. "It was mainly what brought the Hollows to the lab."

Tsunade swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump that formed in her throat. She carefully wrapped the girl's throat and released the breath she hadn't noticed she held. The girl will not lose her voice, but the passage ways were severely damaged. Smoke had also damaged the bronchioles, that might result in asthma later on, but at least there was treatment for that.

"May I ask…what sort of demons do each have?" Shizune's voice startled the blond woman so had that her hands shook.

"We don't know for sure, but I'm guessing he's a fox," Jiraiya pointed to the boy with blond hair and whisker marks scarred on his cheeks, "he's a raccoon," to the boy with heavily darkened eyes and wild red hair, "and she's a wolf," to the girl with silver hair and white skin. "Not too sure on the last one, but I'm pretty sure about the two boys."

"We will soon find out as the years to come," Orochimaru said and he stood to his feet. "For now, we must leave them in your care, Tsunade."

She didn't know why she said it, but the yes came out of her mouth like if it was truly her decision.

Ten years later, the three children had grown into healthy twelve-year olds. They really hadn't found out what Taya had sealed inside her. All they knew was that it was a wolf. But Tsunade found that it didn't really matter. She had grown to a sweet little girl who cared deeply for her family. And sadly, she did get asthma, but as medicine became advanced, it wasn't so great of a problem.

Naruto, the fox boy, grew to a loud troublemaker. But he had a good heart and looked after his 'siblings,' as he so fondly calls Taya and Gaara. Gaara, the raccoon, become the socially withdrawn and quiet. Also, he doesn't show too much emotion. He has the signs of becoming a cold blooded killer, nothing that Tsunade can do to change it. But as long as Taya is with him, he so much gives a smile and has rare moments of kindness. But really, he was a good kid.

Tsunade sighed and laid her head on her palm. Without her noticing, she had become a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

**A/N: Just to clear up a few things...**

**Naruto: 14**

**Gaara: 14**

**Taya: 13**

Chapter 2

_'I never wanted to wake up_

_But I had no choice_

_My eyes are not my own_

_My body moves without my will_

_Thin bars of a cage surrounds me_

_Floating on a calm ocean_

_Beyond the horizon_

_A red moon hangs _

_Mocking me, dripping blood_

_What am I now?'_

The boy sat on the swings by himself. The children had fled. All it took was one look of his eyes, the deep black color that surrounded them, the ice green orbs that were his eyes. He moved his legs to push the swings. He held the chains with on hand, holding the stuff bear in the other.

Never had he felt so alone.

He didn't mean to hurt that man. Never wanted to use or even acknowledge his powers. But the demon's sweet whispers were too much to ignore. All he wanted was a teddy bear, to bring a light to his little sister's eyes. To erase the hurt as he pushed her away.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered, his voice choked with unshed tears. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, Gaara-kun," the boy's companion whispered, hidden in the shadows of the slide. "It's not your fault. He's telling me, too."

The boy offered a grin, but his cerulean eyes did not share the warmth he tried to offer. His messy blonde hair rivaled his red-haired brother. The most prominent feature, though, were this whisker scars on each cheek. They appear to be carved into the skin with horrible care and skill.

"Should we tell otou-san?" the blonde boy asked.

"No. Let them think there's a serial killer on the loose," the boy muttered bitterly and held the bear close, the cause of his current problem.

"Naruto-kun! Gaara-kun!" Gaara felt small arms hug him from behind. Normally, sand or dirt will rise to protect him, even from a harmless action. He did not know what made her so special. But he was glad she was. It gave him some relief and piece of mind. When ever she was near, the horrible voice inside his mind faded into nothingness.

Naruto smiled his biggest smile. No matter how bad a situation, his little sister always managed to lighten the mood. His chest felt lighter, and for once the fox shut up. For once, he could think without someone nagging at him to do better. He got enough of that from baa-chan, otou-san, and ero-sennin at home.

Well, not the killing part. That was all the fox's suggestions.

It has been two months since Taya brought the white flower to Tsunade. Two months of brooding and feeling disappointed. But all in all, the wolf inside her was worse. She knew it was a wolf. Knew ever since the wolf uncurled its many tails and opened it's golden eyes. It had began as dreams, running through the on four legs, not two. And the glaring light of a bright red moon, floating in the dark blue sky. Taya so much wanted to know what it meant, but the wolf wouldn't even speak to her. Unlike Naruto and Gaara, the demon made no attempts to try to rule its hosts life. Whenever their consciences faced, the wolf always backed down. When she told otou-san, he merely replied that it was a good thing. Otherwise, they would have a problem.

"Where did you go? It's time for our lesson," Taya said, temporarily letting go of Gaara as he got off the swing.

The two looked at each other before Gaara turned away.

"No where important," he answered, his voice so law that she almost didn't hear him.

"We wanted to get some fresh air before we go underground," Naruto said, referring to the basement where otou-san had their training sessions. It wasn't so much a lesson since they were mostly reviewing things they already did. Baa-chan mostly took care of their lessons while ero-sennin gave them personal experience. Once a month, he took them out to the country side near the Death God's Academy, but still far away to not attract any attention.

With the extra spirits inside them, their spirit energy was off the charts, enough to make them all captain of their own squads if controlled properly. But ero-sennin warned them that they were most likely to become experiments than recruits.

That is, if Tsunade changes her mind and allows them to be Death Gods.

So the lesson of the week is: hiding your spirit energy. Hence, the closeness of their whereabouts to the most sensitive people in all of Soul Society.

Taya blinked as she noticed something. "Gaara, there's something red on your cheek," she said, pointing at the visible dried speck on his left cheek below his left eye.

_'Oh shit! Gaara forgot to clean up!' _Naruto panicked and began to spew a thousand excuses out of his mouth to how the blood came on him, from witnessing a crime to falling down on his face. (Though there was no wound to cover that story.)

Taya walked forward and looked around. When no one was found, Taya raised up her hands and wetted a piece of her shirt. Where the water came from was a mysterious, even to the two boys. Taya wiped the blood off.

"It's okay. Whatever you do, you're still Gaara to me," she said and smiled at her older brother.

Gaara felt the fear fade. For a moment, he thought his sister would hate him and call him a monster. He motioned with the teddy bear.

Naruto, relieved at Taya's easy acceptation, remembered and said, "Oh yeah! That's for you."

Taya was momentarily confused, after seeing Gaara clutch the bear so tight she assumed it was his from baa-chan. It hurts her to admit it, but thanks to the raccoon dog inside him, Gaara had an unstable mind. Baa-chan had foremost explained to her the day they came to live with her. So her quiet brother killing people, innocent or not, was just something she had to get used to.

"Thank you Aniki! But what's the occasion?" she asked them.

"For being the cutest little sister of course!" Naruto said, pulling her into a twirl.

Gaara gave one of his rare smiles and nodded.

"Aw, thanks you guys!" Taya smiled. "You're cute too. Oh, and Naruto, your zipper is open."

Naruto's cheeks turned red in a deep blush as he scrambled to close his fly. Seeing his brother in such a state, Gaara gave a low laugh. Taya looked at him and frown. Gaara always did this, always tried to hide his emotions. She whacked him with her new teddy bear. Taya faced her brother's scowl with her own.

"Gaara-kun…" She tugged at her brother's sleeve.

Gaara refused to look into her eyes. The unnatural milky white was scarier than his. There was no black pupil, but a dilated gold line. They were fascinating, these eyes of hers.

He grimaced as se raised her hands in warning. _'No. Not that!'_ he thought. _'Anything, torture, hatred, anything but that!'_

"Gaara-kun, Taya-chan!" Naruto groped Gaara from behind, the younger boy to carry him on his back. "We should get going or otou-san might punish us again!" He shivered as he remembered the last time they were late.

"I don't know. I kinda like the snakes," Taya said, thoughtful.

"Yeah, that's because you're the only one otou-san likes," the blonde fox boy muttered.

**_'Listen.'_ **All at once, three voices spoke a single word.

All three children gasped at their hosts' voice. It happened so sudden, all in different tones.

Shukaku sounded worried, Kyuubi sounded annoyed while the wolf demon was quiet. Her voice was soft and surprisingly pleasant for a demon. Taya has never heard it until now, has never known the pleasure of its speaking.

The wind shifted, sounds and running feet was headed their way. Nosy children made past them, each carrying a bottle of water. A girl wearing a purple kimono followed them, running behind them. Neither of the children took noticed of the others, who stood quietly.

"They look hungry," Taya said,

"Something came from the two of them. A sort of force," Gaara said while crossing his arms.

Naruto grew serious. "Yeah. I don't like it."

Taya drew her bear closer. "Let's go see otou-san."

* * *

Otou-san lived in a house opposite from the building where he worked. It was a fairly large house, with two floors and eight bedrooms. Inside the basement was another world entire. A barren world, resembling a desert with many boulders around. Water was terribly scarce.

Orochimaru stared at the young before him. It was strange. She always took longer than her brothers, who went through the procedures with ease. Nothing was wrong with the procedure itself; he himself learned it from the best. But then, both Naruto and Gaara were either fire or earth elements. So it was perfectly reasonable that a water-type will have a bit of trouble.

"Focus your mind on nothing but your goal." His voice crawled over her as she concentrated, lines etched on to her forehead. "Summon it's energy to your hands."

Taya tightened her stance, to only have her otou-san to loosened her up again. He replaced her hands in the correct hand seals and signs again. "Concentrate," he whispered in her ear.

Orochimaru walked over to a nearby boulder, where a sword was impaled in the rock's surface. He pulled the sleek sword out as though he was taking out of butter. He went into proper stance and waited patiently for his student to be ready.

Taya was having a hard time trying to summon the desired effect. It sapped at her strength, often breaking her concentration. Once she held it check, she moved her fingers into the first symbol. _Whale._ The second. _Horse. _Finally the third. _Wolf._

A blue energy fire began to flow from the seal on her belly. The older man gave a smirk as he saw the markings glow from beneath her shirt. A sudden wind blew at the two and had they trained outside, rain clouds would begin to cry heavy tears. Water appeared in puddles, swirling in the air like lashing snakes. Orochimaru had to flash step to avoid the shattering force. He took one good look at her and nearly laughed with glee.

Though they knew not of the name of the demon inside her, the wolf's tails lashed from behind the girl. Taya had her eyes opened now, and they flashed a brilliant gold. Orochimaru was certain that the wolf was lending her strength, her energy. He knew he was seeing the wolf right now, not the girl.

Bad sign.

Orochimaru swiped at the girl with his zapaktoh, Kusanagi, sending a whiplash energy. Taya moved her hands, forming yet another seal. _Rabbit._ A water barrier rose to deflect the attack, sending it back. The man dodged and used the flash step maneuver again and lunged at her.

Taya gasped as the sharp sword came toward her. She moved back to have it cut a strand of her unnatural silver hair. Taya moved her right hand and wrote an incantation in the air.

_"Haine!"_ (Hate)

The water rose to form a dark blue transparent arrow and shot. The arrow struck Orochimaru through the heart. His mouth opened to scream in pain but then his body began to melt. The clay body fell as the original grabbed hold of Taya, sword against her neck. The body dropped into a puddle and Orochimaru felt wet hands grab hold of his neck.

He smiled. _She's getting faster. _Orochimaru made to use a substitution technique when the girl fell to her knees, coughing violently. The water fell in a shattering pool, breaking the ground into rivers. Orochimaru went to the girl's side and rubbed her back in a soothing motion. He continued this remedy until he felt the sore walls of her bronchioles lessen and eased.

"You're getting stronger," he told her. "All you need to do is work on controlling your asthma."

"Hai," Taya nodded, feeling a little faint. She allowed her otou-san to pull her to her feet and leas her from the training grounds, turning her away from the sudden ocean it had became. They entered the elevator and Orochimaru pressed the "L" button for lobby.

As they waited, Orochimaru asked her, "What did Tsunade say about your condition?"

"Baa-chan says that it's almost under control and don't over do it," Taya said. She glanced at her tall otou-san.

He was a strange yet handsome man, with long black hair and enigmatic slitted golden eyes. His skin rivaled hers in whiteness. He looked frail, yet powerful at the same time. The white robes he wore flowed beneath him like rippling waves. He was tense yet relaxed, like a coiled snake prepared to strike if dangered.

The doors opened to reveal Orochimaru's assistant, a young man with dark silver hair named Kabuto. He wore glasses and a lab coat with a file in his hand.

"Ka-san!" Taya squealed, and ran to give the man a hug.

"Hello, Taya-san," Kabuto greeted. "Have you been good to Orochimaru-sama today?"

She nodded her head eagerly and glanced towards the said man. He had taken the file Kabuto brought him and was reading it carefully.

"Time of death?" he asked.

"Approximately 12:50," Kabuto answered. "Arrived just now."

Orochimaru looked at his watch. The person died five hours ago.

"Taya, we are done for today. Go meet your brothers in the lobby."

Taya nodded her head, her mood saddening quickly. She had hoped to spent more time with her suddenly withdrawn otou-san. "Hai."

Naruto jumped from his seat at the first sight of her. Even though only ten minutes had passed, time meant nothing in that mysterious room. In fact, Orochimaru could have kept her for years in that short amount of time. And he definitely did not want Taya to become older than him. Gods forbid it.

And the fact that Taya could barely control her spirit energy only helped to worry him more.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun. Ready to go?" Taya asked, her smile masking her dark feelings. Her, smile, however, dropped when she saw her second older brother was not there waiting for her.

"Where's Gaara?" she asked.

_'Oh boy. Here it comes.'_ Naruto told her ruefully, "I'm afraid otou-san went full out on us. Gaara-kun went to go mediate somewhere. He wouldn't say where. Just that he needed to….calm down."

"Oh." Taya lowered her eyes. That was happening a lot these days. After their exhilarating session with their otou-san, baa-chan, and ero-sennin, Gaara left to mediate to a hidden spot, even if he promises to stay.

Taya felt the familiar stirring of fear. She felt as though she was losing her family. Even if they were there with her, Taya has never felt so alone. Otou-san doesn't read to her anymore and ero-sennin was always busy researching for his novels. Of course, she had offered to help. Taya has never heard a bad review about Jiraiya's books and they sold so well. But Jiraiya refused, saying he would be glad for help, but he was afraid Tsunade might castrate him if he dared take her to any of the places he chose for research.

Taya wouldn't have mind, and instead turned her attention to Tsunade. But even her baa-chan was too busy for her. Now, her brothers will soon leave one by one and Taya feels suddenly afraid. She tugged at her brother's sleeve in a nearly desperate grab.

"Ni-chan, can we go out for ramen?" Taya asked.

Naruto became shocked at the urgency in her voice. His eyes dimmed and he read her emotions like a book. The fox moved beneath him and Naruto could feel its' urge to comfort his sister, wrap her with those marvelous tails. He felt the fear, the sadness and loneliness, mirroring the wolf that laid quietly in his cage.

The blonde boy cuddled his sister with a big embrace. "Sure. Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. **

Chapter 3

_'Happiness is nothing _

_But a dream to die on_

_Peace and prosperity_

_To fantasize and cry on_

_Companionship is something_

_To live on_

_Loneliness breaks and softens_

_The walls and then,_

_The soul is done and gone.'_

This wasn't going to end well. Naruto could tell. All he wanted was for his sweet sister to smile and be happy. But that bastard Gaara had to be all moody and just had to scare her away with his earth manipulation skills. It took them three days to dig Taya out.

Now he found himself walking the streets with the said person, carrying food and drinks. He would watch as Taya stopped and sniffed the air like an animal, then continuing on the hidden path. Naruto sighed as the mystery remained. Why did Taya want to see these kids so much? If they were like the other kids, the ones with homes, warm beds, and a full belly, then he didn't want to meet them. They were mean and made fun of his cheeks. They said nasty things and threw stuff at them whenever they passed. Gaara would have killed them but they always struck when he was emotionally exhausted. Taya would throw water at them, but they always came back.

When he pointed out that these kids might be the same as the others, Taya waved his concern away.

"I got a feeling about them, Naruto-kun," she told them. "I know they're not like them and also, they need our help."

The boy had groaned, but followed anyways. It was then that he learned about Taya's secret hiding spot (a small grave for a bird) where she kept her money among the small bones. They had then taken this money and bought takeout after takeout of Ichiraku's ramen. How Taya got enough money to buy and still have left over was beyond him.

Now, they made their way over the kid's place, a rundown house with only one floor. Taya looked back at her brother, who had put on a brave face despite his nervousness. Naruto caught her staring at him and tried to give an assuring smile. Taya mouthed a thank you and walked closer.

Sounds of boys fighting filled their ears. Taya could have sworn that the wolf flinched and covered her ears. The fox, however, was feeding Naruto useful profanity for later years. The two obvious did not like noise and had been currently enjoying a nap. Taya gave a nervous laugh while Naruto kept yelling for the fox to shut up.

The two went to the makeshift door and Taya managed to knock despite holding heavy bags. The noise lessened and someone came slowly.

"Yeah?" The screen was moved to reveal a young boy with red spiky hair in a high ponytail. His dark eyes widen as he took sight of the eccentric children holding many bags.

"Uh." He was at a lost for words.

"Hi." Taya smiled. "Wanna eat?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awesome!"

The day found them in the park, surrounded by grateful children. They slurped greedily at the beef ramen and chomped on rice balls. Taya found themselves enchanted by them. Never had she seen anyone who could eat as much as Naruto.

"So why you guys do this?"

"Huh?" The question aimed at them gave her a startled shake.

Luckily, Naruto answered for her. "We got some free passes and decided to use them on you guys."

"But why?" A dark haired girl with solemn black eyes dressed in a purple kimono. "What's in it for you?"

Taya gazed into black pools and gave a content smile. "Happiness, and hopefully friendship. My name is Taya by the way and this is my older brother, Naruto."

"Hey there," Naruto waved with a grin.

"I'm Renji," the red haired boy said.

The girl stayed silent for a while. She stared at those lucent eyes. Never before has she seen such a color. They seemed to waver between blue and white. The gold was just a distraction from the play of colors.

"Rukia?"

She gasped as she realized that she had been staring. Rukia bowed her apology. "Sorry. My name is Rukia."

"Rukia," Taya repeated. "That's a pretty name."

"Uh!" A red blush stained the girl's fair cheeks. "Th-Thank you," she stammered.

Renji smiled, amused. It was pretty funny how flustered Rukia became. Usually, the girl was reserved and collected like a noble. Then again, he would be embarrassed too, once he saw those awesome eyes staring at him.

"Where do you live?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"At the hospital, with baa-chan and sometimes ero-senin," Taya answered.

"Ero-ero-senin?" Renji repeated. "Doesn't that mean-"

"Perverted Hermit? Yeah. I came up with it," Naruto whispered to the boy. "Just don't tell Taya what it means. She doesn't know."

Renji nodded in understanding as he glanced once more to the girl. No wonder she looked so innocent.

"Sometimes, we go to otou-san's house for training," Taya finished. "So basically, we go back and forth from place to place."

"Wow. That must of have been one custody battle," a boy commented before slurping more noodles.

"Yeah," Taya sighed, figuring that was the case as to why they didn't live in the same house. And as to why she felt that they were drifting away from each other.

Naruto, seeing his sister's sudden look, move to stand. "Well guys. It's time for us to go," he said. "Come on, Taya."

Taya followed her brother's lead and stood up also.

"Aw! So early!" one of the boys complained.

"We'll be back tomorrow with lunch again," Taya promised them. "Until then."

The kids cheered at the thought of more free food. Their happy cries faded as Naruto and Taya left the park. They walked for a moment, side by side, each in their own thoughts.

The fox appeared before Naruto in all his fearsome glory. His red eyes glared from inside the cage and he padded around it restlessly.

_'What's wrong, baka fox?' _Naruto asked as he stood in the sewer. _'Why did you bring me here? It wouldn't look good for me to go crazy in a public place.'_

The fox narrowed his great eyes.

**_'One of these days kit, you'll pay for that insult,' _**Kyuubi growled as he resumed his pacing.

As Naruto taunted his demon, Taya found herself in the ocean again. She floated above it with ease and watched as the large cage appeared before her. As usual, the silver furred wolf laid on its side, its back facing her. The wind blew inside this world of her mind. Her long hair swished to the side, mimicking the thirteen tails that flew to the side.

**_'Pup. We have a problem,' _**the wolf's sudden wolf made her jump with fright.

_'Pro-Problem?' _Taya squeaked. The intensity of the wolf's voice took away her breath. It was all that she could do to not run away or to lie on the ocean's surface and relish in its wisdom.

_**'I cannot reach your brother.'**_

With these words, Taya paled.

**A/N: A bit short this time. The poems in the beginnig comes from the wolf's memory. Just to let you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

_'I feel these wounds inside me_

_Ripping my insides apart_

_I feel no pain but pleasure_

_As the world fade into black_

_Gentle whisperer, please don't cry_

_Pain is all that I felt_

_Don't pray for me as I die_

_For there is much life in death.'_

The red haired boy sat amidst the wreckage. His pale eyes watched as monstrous masked creatures wandered the broken house. Large gaping holes filled where their heart should be. He grinned, revealing sharp teeth that matched his wicked eyes.

A rumble was moved from his hiding place and a masked face leered should be. It gave a hideous laugh and made more room for it to get in the shack.

"A survivor with extreme spirit energy." It slurped up drool that fell out of its mouth and down it's chin. "A bit pin size, but still delicious. This one's mine." It step forward with eagerness.

**"At last! At last!"**

Sand surrounded the boy and lashed at the Hollows. It surrounded the creature despite its screams for mercy and the boy closed his fist. A sickening crunch was heard and as the sand fell, white dust floated away.

The boy grinned, drool slipping past his lips and down his chin. How he longed for this day. The day when he could kill again.

A hidden shadow watched the slow massacre of the soulless Hollows. Orochimaru shook his head. It was too soon, then Gaara could not mix his spirit energy with the demon's. it had resulted to something akin to possession.

Orochimaru sighed, and rubbed his temples. Who would've thought Tsunade would be right? He pushed himself off the wall towards the psychopath his 'son' has become.

Yes, he thought of Gaara as his son. Same with Naruto and Taya. Ever since he found them, in a surrounding similar to this one.

The men had already been dead. The Hollows rose from a crack in the floor, chomping and chewing at the bodies. Jiraiya, he remembered, had been starting to curse in surprise. One look at each other and they were off. Summoning their zapaktohs, they swung at the monsters. They evaporated under their blades, giving a scream of hate and death. They were endless, their useless charge tasking at the men's strength.

Finally, Orochimaru let loose his zapaktoh' second stage, creating a spiritual form of the great snake Manda, and destroyed the entire Hollow army. He fell to his knees with exhaustion, panting softly.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Jiraiya's cheers echoed through the now silent laboratory.

Orochimaru ignored his once vice captain and shielded his sword. Then, he heard it.

A child's cry of pain.

He began to run towards the sound, bursting through the doors and running in the barren hallways. Bodies were filled here, some missing limbs and some that had their insides half hanging out from their bodies. Orochimaru covered half his face to shield his nose from the horrible smell. He burst through a bolt door, putting a bit of his spirit energy into the blow.

The steel exploded into blocks, hitting the creature that hovered over a small body. Orochimaru went in, and nearly threw up at the sight.

Three children, two boys and one girl, laid on three separate tables. Bodies overlapping each other piled on the floor. A grotesque creature, tall as a man but with pieces of flesh hanging from chewed bones, was currently strangling the girl. The girl's neck was bloodied and he saw the monster's claws scratch at the pale throat.

The monster opened his mouth and black smoke oozed from the gaping hole. A sword's tip protruded from the back of its skull. It fell to a broken heap as Jiraiya complained about having the monster's blood tainting his beloved Gambanta.

Orochimaru released the breath he held and stalked over to the children. Forcibly, he forgot his fear and examined the girl. When he reached her, gold eyes stared into his own golden gaze in a solemn expression. The girl rasped and whispered in a dark, silver of greater female's voice, **"Poor little lamb."**

"Gaara-kun!"

Orochimaru whirled to the side, horrified to see the two remaining children run to their brother's side. He cursed as he saw the blonde boy fall to his knees, clutching at his head. The red aura of the demon fox surrounded him and his whiskers become more visible and longer.

It should have not been a surprise to see them run through the force field with ease. But once within, their inner selves would appear. Sort of like a Death God on Earth. Their bodies would became absent to living eyes but the dead will see them.

Which was a bad thing to try to those who could not control their demons.

Taya ran forward and felt a wave flashed through her body. She clutched her ears as the wolf roared within her. She thrashed in her cage, and bit at the bars. She opened her jaws and roared again.

_**'No! no!'**_

_'What's happening?!' _Taya demanded from the demon, watching as the wolf and waves that disrupted the peaceful ocean.

_**'No! Wont come out! No!'**_

A strangled cry pulled Taya from the force field's effects. She looked up and saw Gaara clutch at his head, scratching the skin.

"Gaara-kun!" She resumed her run, pushing through dead obstacles to reach her brother.

Gaara screamed as pain flared in a particular organ. He clutched at it, as he scratched at his forehead. He screamed again, this time mirroring the raccoon's own cries.

Something was wrong.

"Gaara!" Hands gripped him and warmth surrounded him. He had noticed how cold he became, how bad he was shivering. Someone stroke his hair, softly and tenderly. The warm embrace did its wonders, giving him the feeling that he was loved.

He opened his eyes and saw wisps of silver hair. He looked further up and found worried milky eyes watching him with concern.

"Taya….san," he whispered.

That seem to have loosen her tears, for she leaned forward and hugged him close. Her tears washed the excess of blood that poured from his forehead.

A new mark was carved into his body, adding to the scars of the seals. He traced the marks of the kanji, the one known as 'Love.'

Orochimaru managed to close his mouth and hide amongst the shadows again. He couldn't stop the swell of excitement that rose within him and gave his body tingles of pleasure and dread.

How could have they been so blind? The answer was right there in front of them all this time. Why Taya had so much trouble in controlling her spirit energy. The reason why her brothers were always at ease with her. The reason why water is her element.

The Sea Wolf, Nacht no Lupo. The thirteen tails.

How could they have been so stupid?

* * *

_One year later_

"Ah my beloved Taya! How beautiful and full figured you have become!" Jiraiya's eyes looked up and down her body in appreciation. "Promise to allow me to use you as research later?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"NO!!!" Everyone in the room smacked the tall man on the head.

"Someone seriously needs to neuter you!" Naruto yelled with his fists raised. At fifteen, he was able to stare Jiraiya in the eye without lifting his head. His blonde hair was slightly longer, but its spikes remain intact.

"Now, now! Naruto. Is that the proper way to treat your favorite sensei?" Jiraiya asked, waving his hands before him as to ward off a attack.

Sand grabbed hold of the man's wrists and began to drag him backwards. Gaara loomed before him, having gone through a dramatic growth spur since Jiraiya had seen him last.

"Gaara!….ack! Stop! I was just kidding!" the white haired man struggled with the fresh mode sand, Gaara having made it from dirt.

Taya placed a hand on his arm. When he looked down at her, she smiled and shook her head.

"Let ero-sennin go, Gaara-niikun," she commanded softly.

The sand disappeared without a sound, leaving Jiraiya to tumble to the floor.

"Okay! What's going?" Tsunade demanded as she appeared from the kitchen door. She carried a huge layered cake that was white with silver frosting forming the shapes of running wolves. On the top layer, the words 'Happy Birthday Taya!' was written in red frosting.

"Nothing, baa-chan. We took care of it," Taya said cheerfully, despite the fact their sensei was gasping o the floor in a cold sweat.

"Well, then get the hell out of the way before I drop this on your heads!" she warned.

The company moved out of the way and went to take their seats at the table. The small celebration of the wolf girl's fourteen birthday had gone cedingly well, with a fancy dinner prepared by Tsunade and Shizune (mostly Shizune), and Naruto and Gaara kidnapping the birthday girl from one of her visits to the street children. It had been amusing to see Naruto snatch her from her seat, and Gaara tied her up and blindfolded her. Together, they had taken her, with Naruto yelling apologizes to Renji and Rukia and promises of coming back later, and brought her to Tsunade's living quarters within the hospital, where they freed her and yelled "Happy Birthday!" After the dinner feast, Jiraiya had shown up.

Tsunade put down the cake in front of Taya and looked around. "He's _still _not here yet!" she scowled, and mentally promising a harsh punishment for the said person.

"I'm sure he'll come. Taya's always been his favorite," Jiraiya said while slurping his cup of sake.

"Yeah. He always goes easy on her," Naruto's scowl mirrored Tsunade's.

Jiraiya shuddered just by looking at them. "Don't worry Taya," he comforted the girl. "He'll come."

"Don't worry about it. I know he's busy," Taya said, lowering her eyes. She coughed to hide her disappointment.

The feeling of separation rose within her again. A mysterious sickness had been attacking the younger children of the streets. Otou-san was constantly getting bodies, performing autopsies when requested. Their training were lessoning until they were fully postpone for a while. Taya missed seeing her otou-san since now he stays longer hours at the lab. It both was frustrating and hurtful for her, since Taya continues to find herself alone. It was mating season for Naruto and a disappearing act for Gaara. Ever since that day when Gaara went on a rampage, they had begun to drift away.

And it brought her nothing but pain.

Not even the wolf would talk to her now. If Taya didn't know better, she would have thought her dead.

Gaara glanced at his sister when he heard the fake cough. Though not cured, her asthma was finally under control. He knew she was lonely, but he wasn't willing to put her in anymore danger. Never again. He will control the blending of spirit energy. He will control the Ichibi no Shukaku.

He reached over and gave her a pat on the head. Taya looked up and stared with those great eyes of hers, the color glowing with her youth and beauty.

"Nngh," Gaara muttered and stood up and left. It was happening again.

"That was weird," Jiraiya commented.

"Hey Gaara! Come back here!" Naruto left to chase down his rude ass of a brother.

"Oh well. More for us," Tsunade sighed and proceeded to place fourteen candles on the cake. "Ignore them Taya."

Taya didn't listen. Instead, she smiled and giggled with happiness.

* * *

Orochimaru walked over to the corpse. It had been horribly mauled and torn, lying face down on the tiled floor. Bits of flesh and intestines were strewed across the floor, as though the body had skidded forward before stopping.

"Kabuto." His low voice sounded loud in the empty room filled with death.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto dropped the body, revealing his own face that had been sewed into the flesh of the face.

The older man stared at his counterpart, trying to disregard the worry he felt within him. For not himself, but three certain vessels he was proud to call his "children"- not to anyone, of course.

"Let's go see the birthday girl."

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. The exams are finally here so updates will be slower than usual. Sorry for the delays and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_'Who am I? _

_I don't know…_

_To open my eyes and see a red moon_

_Loneliness and hatred seeps into my skin_

_And one question remains…_

_'Who am I?'_

"Taya's keeps getting prettier and prettier every time I see her. Well, it's reasonable that she has the wolf in her," Jiraiya sighed. "If she keeps this up, she'll become the new you. Especially in the chest department."

CRASH!

"You damn pedophile! How dare you say something like that!" Tsunade huffed, holding a pan in position to launch it at the white haired man's head.

"I'm saying that as a warning!" Jiraiya protested, fear lacing his voice. "To prepare you for perverts following her around as she gets older!"

Tsunade scowled, not believing any word of the explanation. She put down the pan and continued to wash the dishes, muttering curses and ways of neutering a certain 'perverted hermit'.

Jiraiya watched his former teammate safely from the table. He rubbed the abused part of his head where the pan had hit him.

Yep, even after all these years, she still has her strength. And aim.

"Have you heard?" he asked.

"What?" Tsunade snapped, currently attacking a stain on one of her best china.

"Itachi's gone."

She whirled to face him, dripping china full of soap water in her hands. "What?" she squealed in a shaking voice.

"Itachi's gone," Jiraiya repeated patiently.

"But that's impossible! He's-"

"I didn't say he was dead," he interrupted her ranting. "I said he was gone. Disappeared."

Tsunade visibly relaxed. "Then there's a chance he's still alive."

"Yes, and I will begin the investigation next week. Need to enjoy the last days with the kids. Who knows when I'll see them?" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was hoping…that he might go to the Living World, and find that flower." The words were out of her mouth before she realized it. She gasped and faintly blushed.

Jiraiya smiled and looked to the side. "Me, too. Now, all we could do is wait. It's no use trying to became Death Gods again and face trial. Well, at least for me and Oro-teme. We need to find the quickest way to get it."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "In the meantime, let us pray and hope Itachi-sama is alright."

The third party listened to all that was said quietly. She masked her signature energy, putting all that training with her otou-san to very good use.

"No."

Her heart leapt at hearing the familiar whisper like voice. She leaned closer and tried to peek their the cracks.

"Orochimaru-san!" A crash was heard as Tsunade let go of her precious china.

"Oro-teme, what the hell happened?" Jiraiya got to his feet.

"There has been a change of plans," he said, slumping in a chair. "We cannot afford to allow them to stay here. Or can we teach them anymore. They must find the flower themselves."

"What?!" Tsunade couldn't believe what he was saying. The pale man looked absolutely worse for wear, with brown spots staining his white robes. A wound bled from his arm that he laid on the table before him. She would have instantly treated it if not for the cold glare in his eyes.

"But they have to go to the Living World and before they do they need to become…"

"Death Gods, yes," Orochimaru cut Jiraiya off. He looked up at his stricken teammate. "I know about Itachi. And I'm afraid we don't have much time to find him. Tonight, Kabuto and I were attacked. They were out for blood. My blood. During the conformation, I've managed to get hold of some information from one of the more stupid ones. They want the jinchuriku, or demon vessels to us. They want our kids."

Taya gasped and ran to her room. She then changed course, and ran to Naruto's room instead.

The blonde had been enjoying a very pleasant dream with the ramen girl Ayame and dark haired Rukia when suddenly he was shaken awake.

"Naruto-niisan! Naruto-niisan! Naru- Naruto. Why do you have your hands inside your pants?"

Naruto opened his eyes to meet phantom orbs looming before him in the darkness. Taya had lunged over him in her haste to wake him, hoping the force of her jump would wake him. However, that only gave a certain part of him more excitement.

"Uh…." Naruto strived forward to an excuse. His sister's innocent stare bored down on him more than an accusing stare would have done. He knew for a fact his sister was still clueless about the opposite sex and he sure as hell as wasn't going to be the one the one to explain it to her.

Taya leaned forward to place her small hand on her brother's head. "Are you okay, Naruto-niisan? You're sweating an awful lot."

_'Oh shit!' _With that one movement, Taya brought her amazingly large breasts closer to his face. His erection twitched pleasantly and Naruto stifled a groan.

Damn Jiraiya and his perverted ideas! And damn him for lack of control.

"Naruto-niisan?" Taya was starting to get worried as her brother continued to stay silent. "Are you alright? Do I need to call baa-chan?"

"No! Uh…Bathroom!" He jumped out of bed and threw his sister on the other side as he dashed for the connected bathroom he and Gaara shared. He slammed both doors closed and went into the shower where he proceeded to diminish his erection.

Taya sat on the floor, very confused. What was wrong with Naruto these days? He was always so jumpy and kept watching girls and going on "missions" with ero-sennin. Really, she felt she was going to die of worry and fear for his safety.

Renji had told her about the disease that had spread from the streets. How it was killing people, children like herself and teenagers like Naruto and Gaara. She gave a shiver at the thought.

"Taya-san."

A grainy substance surrounded her I a pleasing matter. Taya stroke the animated sand, and turned to smile at her enigmatic brother.

"Gaara-niikun. What brings to Naruto-niisan's room?" she asked.

Gaara was glad for the darkness that eloped them from sight. A certain heat lifted his face and marred his skin with a deep red. Preferably around the cheeks. Gaara had heard Naruto's throaty sounds and had came to threaten him to shut up. Never did he suspected to find his little naive sister here, sitting on the floor in an enticing manner. Legs spread apart, she sat on her knees with her arms connected at the wrists. They push her breasts forward with the less space, making them seem even bigger.

Gaara stifled his groan. Naruto better finish in the bathroom soon.

Gods, why was he cursed to bear with such a demon. Shukaku was murmuring lewd comments about his sister's so called "invitation" and was trying to convince Gaara of performing incest right then and there.

"Shut up," he whispered aloud, so harsh it made Taya flinch.

"Gaara-kun…"

Gaara turned around and walked away. "Come," he ordered and disappeared into the darkness.

Taya followed him, rather reluctantly. His snippy tone made her wonder if she'd offended him earlier. Or… Maybe he heard the conversation?

No. Taya shook her head. There was only one way to the kitchen and that was the door she had eavesdropped. Gaara couldn't have heard of otou-san's attack and their plans of sending them away.

The thought of it brought tears to her eyes.

A lean arm snaked around her waist. "Hold on," Gaara muttered and lifted her up to the roof. He then lead her to level ground, a spot he had found near the hospital's main word in his search for solitude. Gaara kept this spot hidden until now. He felt that he needed to make it up to Taya, to show that he cared for her, even though he wasn't around enough to show it. He let her loose and sat down on the peak of the roof.

Taya looked around the hidden spot. It was covered by a sudden ascending of the roof where Gaara sat. It had a great view of the city, especially the sparkling river under the night sky. She looked up and gasped, never has she seen so many stars. The air was so clean, she could even see a few galaxies, swirls of pinkish color in the night sky.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"You like it. I'm glad."

Taya turned to face her brother, who held an object in his hands. She stepped forward in curiosity.

"Gaara?" she called out, cocking her head in question.

He motioned her forward and stood. Once she was in reach, he carefully turned her around and lapsed a cool metal chain around her neck. Hanging down was a ring.

Taya glanced at it. It was a gold band, vines etched into the metal leading up to a vibrant lily. A aquamarine stone laid in the middle, shaped into a orb.

"It's- it's so ….breathtaking beautiful," she gasped. She looked up at him. "How did you acquire this, Gaara-niikun?" Even though she didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid that her brother had stolen the ring.

Gaara glanced away and closed his eyes. The memory was still fresh in his mind.

_"Please don't hurt me! Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me!" the man cried, cowering down. _

_His eyes flickered around, glancing at the bodies of his victims. A woman laid over her child, a gaping hole in her back where the sand had struck._

**'Kill. Make their blood fall for me!'**

_The man's screams echoed through the night._

Gaara opened his eyes and muttered, "I bought it." He fully looked at her, looked into those wide doe eyes. She was afraid of him, he knew.

He didn't want her to be.

"I was working. That is why I am not around," he told her. Gaara shifted in his stance. "I…wanted to get you something special."

A warm body tackled him, making him go off balance. He fell hard on the floor and against the wall where the roof raised. Thin arms wrapped his neck and Taya laid her head against his.

"You don't have to do this," Taya whispered, her voice choked with tears. They fell down her cheeks like rain and drenched Gaara's shoulder. "Anything would have been fine. I'm just happy that you are my brother."

A hand began to stroke his hair as Gaara held her close. _'I'm sorry,'_ he quietly thought,_ 'but I'm afraid I'm not your brother. And…I might no be able to control it for much longer.'_

---

"Come on guys! I'm not getting any younger," Tsunade yelled at them from her post.

"Shut up, Baa-chan! We're trying!" Naruto growled back and his hands turned dark orange.

Two days later, Tsunade had began training them in revival, a technique that revived the injured's organs. It was commonly used as a last resort, for reviving organs or bones used a lot of spirit energy.

Three different animals were assigned to them. For Naruto, a cat. For Gaara, a dog. For Taya, a bird. Each were missing a bone or organ that had been destroyed by starvation or cruelty. Their assignment was to find what it was and revive it. The time limit was an hour, the time of death for the suffering animals.

Taya and Gaara stood silently by their animals, hands poised in the hand seals. Taya's hands glowed blue-white while her brother's glowed brown. Both were concentrated in their animal, searching for the cause of its' agony.

Gaara sighed and opened his eyes. He was a killer, not a healer. And he doubted Naruto was one too.

Tsunade watched in silent dismay when two of her students silently gave up, raising their hands. She sighed and began her trek over there. _'This is bad,' _she thought. _'If neither of them can achieve this, then how will they take care of themselves when they become Death Gods?' _Of course, since it was her invention, the revival technique was banned and never taught at the Academy. If it was, maybe more people will survive from Hollow attacks.

Speaking of which, there has been more than usual attacks on the Living World.

_"Orochimaru might be right," Jiraiya had said when he told her about the attacks. "The brats might need to become Death Gods before the Hollows overrule us all."_

_"What about their condition?" she asked. "What if they cannot control the demons' energy?"_

_Jiraiya had smiled a mischievous smile before turning and walking away. "Oh, they will after you teach them how to 'revive'."_

_"…What?" Tsunade gasped. But Jiraiya was already gone._

Now here they were, practicing a technique that took her years to learn in only three days. For anyone else such a feat would be impossible.

"Okay guys, take a break," Tsunade said as she raised the limit by another hour. She felt bad by prolonging the animal's suffering. But it was necessary and time was running out.

Naruto stretched his back and glanced over to his sister. "Hey, Taya-chan. You okay?" he asked.

Taya had doubled over, panting heavily. "Yeah," she answered. "I'm okay."

Tsunade eyed her daughter. She was showing visible signs of fatigue. It might not be before long before she will faint.

"Taya-san, maybe you should-"

"Tsunade-sensei, I wish to continue," Taya's voice was strong. For a moment, her eyes flashed gold. With renewed determination, Taya began the seals. _Water, horse, tiger, ox, dragon…. _Blue energy surrounded all three animals and herself. The wolf rose and its thirteen tails flared to life.

Tsunade gasped at the sight. She remembered what Orochimaru had told her but when she watched Taya closely, she found no signs of the great Nacht inside. The hair, maybe, and so might the eyes, but still. The energy patterns, the normal behavior… Taya wasn't acting like they had thought someone with the thirteen tailed wolf inside them would have.

**_'This needs to stop,' _**inside her mind, the wolf got to her feet.

_'That's a first. I've never knew you cared,' _Taya said.

The wolf glanced at her with a fiercely intelligent eye. **_'Sometimes, people would do anything to escape the past.' _**She yawned and moved a single tail, keeping the others still. Then…she howled.

Taya visibly gasped as the song flowed through the ocean in her mind. In reality, the three animals were healed and moved around to stand, their suffering gone.

"Whoa! Taya, you did it! That was awesome!" Naruto praised.

"…." Gaara stared as the energy retreated back into his sister. Within his mind, Shukaku growled. **_'She always was too soft for own good.'_**

_'…What is inside my sister?'_

_**'The wolf boss, Nacht.'**_

It made sense that she was a wolf. Taya had always watched over them like a leader of a pack. And those eyes resembled one's as well.

"Okay Taya-san. Take a rest. The rest of you, I want you to- TAYA!"

The girl fell forward headfirst into the hospital tables. Gaara caught her and pulled her close. He watched her as Taya gazed with unfocused eyes, the gold receding until it became white. Her body hung limp by his side. He crouched down to get her into a more comfortable position.

"Taya!" Naruto went down on his knees to examine his sister.

"Bring her this way!" Tsunade commanded as she led her sons towards the main hospital wing. They past Shizune who was performing a checkup as they brought the lupo container to a free bed.

"Go! Go!" The older woman kicked the boys out as she covered the bed with the curtains. "Wait in the waiting room!" Quickly, Tsunade went to work.

Shizune led the two worried boys to the secluded waiting room, already filled with worried parents.

"Stay here until Tsunade-sama's finished," Shizune ordered the boys with a fierce glare in her dark eyes. "I'm warning you. Don't think about going inside. I know you're worried about Taya but unless you want every bone in your body broken, stay here." She left.

Gaara leaned against the wall, arms crossed with his eyes closed. Naruto, finding himself too skittish and worried to sit, paced the waiting room. The people within visibly scooted away from the strange brothers, not going unnoticed by the two men.

_'Shukaku, what did that bitch do to my sister?' _Gaara demanded from his demon.

The raccoon raised itself from the sand of the desert world in the boy's mind, the grainy material forming the creature's body. Shukaku stared at his host with those eerie eyes, and grinned.

_**'Nothing. She probably just…howled.'**_

Gaara glared at the demon's obvious amusement over the matter.

Meanwhile, Naruto paced the sewers of his mind.

The fox sniffed and sneezed. Then, with a flick of one tail, the scenery changed and instead a world of fire appeared.

Naruto continued to pace, despite the fact that he was now walking on lava.

The fox sighed and rolled his eyes. **_'Kit, stop worrying. Nacht's too proud to let her host die from a simple healing session,' _**he said.

_'If she was so caring like you make her out to be, then Taya wouldn't be suffering like this!' _the boy growled, facing the fox. His appearance was altered, the tint of the fox rose within him. His hair was now a red gold, his eyes a slanted red, and the whiskers on his cheeks were longer and darker.

The fox cocked an eyebrow at his accusation. **_'Since when were you a mind reader? Or it has never occurred to you that maybe Nacht can not help her?'_**

Naruto stilled at the words.

_**'It is the same as you and me. I can give you power, but it is you who chooses whether or not to use it.'**_

Naruto clenched his fists and looked away. _'That still doesn't explain--'_

"Naruto-san."

The boy turned to see a very solemn Rukia standing there. Immediately, he smiled. "Hey there, Rukia-chan! How you've been?"

Rukia gave a smile of her own, though it was small and not very happy looking.

The demon container could instantly feel something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked warily.

Her eyes lowered and her expression became saddened. "It's about the others…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or Naruto**

**Chapter 6**

'_Forgive me, Father_

_For I have sinned._

_I have allowed the serpent _

_To taint my soul._

_In tasting the forbidden fruit _

_Of Eden.'_

Orochimaru watched the young girl beside him, seeing how close to death she had been. She was so pale, and weak, breathing slightly that rattled in her throat. He reached out and stroke the silver silk of her hair, marveling at how soft it was.

'_Weak and fragile creatures are always the first to die,' _he thought with a hint of sadness. Orochimaru closed his eyes as he remembered Tsunade's words.

"_She had another attack. It would have been fine, but I just found our she hasn't been taking her medicine." Tsunade looked away, but Orochimaru saw the tears. "I think she deliberately tried to kill herself!"_

He opened his eyes, the color glinting in the light. He looked out the window and glared at the setting sun.

"Damn sunset," Orochimaru muttered, his voice laced with the poisonous hate he felt. "Damn it all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah!" 

Naruto coughed in a napkin, trying to stop himself from gagging. Thanks to the demon within him, his senses were enhanced to a huge degree. The stank of death and decay filled the small room.

Rukia stood behind them, her expression broken. "They're dead, aren't they?" she asked quietly.

From the far back, they heard Renji's yells, telling his dead friend to get up and to stop playing around. It was heartbreaking to hear the usual cheerful boy cry for his friend.

Gaara walked forward and touched the side of the moth. He sniffed it and narrowed his aquamarine eyes. "They were devoured," he said solemnly to his brother.

Naruto grimaced while Rukia became ashen white. "Wha-" she gasped.

Renji trudged forward in a rage. "What did you say?!"

Gaara eyed him coolly and repeated, "They were devoured."

"Impossible! They're still here, aren't they? What kind of creature eats people but not their bodies?!" Renji demanded. He suddenly grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt and lifted it. "Who the hell do you think you are! Who the hell are you!" 

"Renji, don't!" Naruto parted the boys quickly, seeing the look in his brother's eyes. "Forgive my brother's rudeness. He had absolutely no people skills." 

"Hn." Gaara stalked away and placed a hand on the wall. He didn't know why, but something in him -instinct, maybe?-told him to.

'_**Now is time to teach you a new trick,' **_Shukaku laughed in his mind.

The room began to flood with the demon's black aura. It struck terror in the three, even in Naruto who had been unprepared. The foundation shook with the awesome power Gaara felt running through his veins. Opening his eyes, they revealed coal black with a glint of gold replacing the normally stoic aquamarine ones. He felt it all, numerous feelings going through him-fear, hate, rage, hunger, glee- all into different persons.

'_Baka fox! What the hell is happening?!' _Naruto yelled at his demon.

The fox shielded his eyes in distaste. _**'It seems Shukaku is teaching the brat a new trick,'**_ he answered with slight amusement.

'_What?'_

_**Empathy. The brat is now an empath,' **_answered the fox and it disappeared from the boy's mind.

'_Baka fox? Baka fox, come back and tell me what's going on!'_

As sudden as it came, it stopped. Gaara's eyes returned to their cool color and he let his hand hang by his side. Silence filled them all, anxiety and fear tainting the air.

"Ga-Gaara?" Naruto picked himself off the floor where the power had pushed him. "Gaara, what the hell did it make you just do?"

He froze at the sight of his brother. The usually reserved boy was panting with great exertion and fear, his eyes wide and crazed. A cold sweat had broken out on his pale skin and the wild red locks were even wilder. This sight unnerved the fox boy and resisted the urge to flee.

Instead, he shook his brother. Hard.

"Gaara! What happened? What the hell did it made you do?" Naruto demanded more fiercely this time.

Slowly, Gaara registered his brother, raising his eyes to stare into the angered and slightly scared blue ones before him. Naruto stilled at that look. _'Oh no… Not again.'_

"They were devoured," Gaara repeated in a dead tone. "By a vampire." With that, he released himself from Naruto's grasp and fled, hoping he wasn't too late.

Hoping that he still had control, or at least some of it, left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_**Why did you do it?'**_

Taya laid on her side, mildly acknowledging that the wolf had spoken to her twice in a single day. The ocean caressed her mind, taking her stress away. She felt so tired, so lost. Echoes of silence ravaged through her mind world as the wolf waited for her answer.

She had none.

The wolf glanced at her with golden eyes and sighed. Slowly, like slithering snakes, each tail made its way over to where the girl laid, offering a bed site for her troubles. Her jinchuriki needed it, almost badly.

'_**Poor little lamb,' **_she whispered. _**'Poor selfish little lamb.'**_

At this, Taya sat up almost angrily. _'What do you mean by selfish? You have no idea of the pain that I felt, feel even now!'_

The wolf offered a smile, a curling of black lips over white canines. _**'But I do. Woe the day I was implanted within your fragile body. We are not suited for each other. You are still naïve and innocent, while I am too tainted beyond repair.' **_She paused, as if lost in thoughts.

Taya stared as the tails ceased their cuddling, retreating back into the bars that contain her demon. The white, majestic beast, the creature she had longed to talk to, to be spoken too, to have the radiance of those golden eyes watched her through each sentence she spoke. Why? Why now? Did she had to attempt suicide to get the attention she sought? Why she really so selfish?

'_Why?'_ she asked. _'Why are we not suited? How are you tainted?'_

'_**It's a tale that is never meant to be told,' **_the wolf answered. _**'Your mind is not yet strong enough, not until you prove it to me. Become a Death God who is unfazed by death and the demands they place upon you. Show me your true strength and I shall show you mine.' **_Then the smile returned. _**'That also means not to kill yourself for attention. That's what actors do.'**_

Taya didn't understand the reference, yet she nodded all the same.

'_**Good. Now find Shukaku. I need to speak with him.'**_

Taya blinked. _'Shukaku?'_

'_**The one you call **_**"Gaara."**_**'**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panic ravaged her form, begging to an unknown God. Begging, pleading to Him as she roughly climbed to the roof. She flinched as her arm was caught on a protruding nail, biting her lip against the pain. She hoisted herself onto the tiles and warily made her way to the sanctuary.

She hoped he was there. She begged Fate for him to be there.

"Ga-Gaara!" She tried to run on the roof, careful of the edges. She stumbled over the sloping ledge into the hidden spot where they had spent her fourteen birthday.

A scuffle was heard, along with rustling movement of clothes. She ran faster to the edge where a dark figure huddled.

"Gaara," she whispered.

"You shouldn't be here," he whispered. "Not like this." _'Not looking so breathtakingly beautiful in the sunset,' _he thought.

'_**Not looking so ravishing.'**_

'_Shut up! She's my sister!'_

'_**No she's not. The three of you share no blood. It will be perfectly innocent.'**_

'_Shut up! Shut up!' _Gaara panicked furiously. The demon was going to control him again. Was going to make him do something horrible to her. Rob her of her innocence, that sweet, sweet innocence that be loved. No, he wont. He wont allow it. He'll kill himself and the demon if he does.

"Gaara." Taya walked forward, uneasy in her brother's silence. "I need to talk to you."

"Stay away," his voice low and deep. "Stay away. Go away now!"

"Gaara, what's happening?" she demanded, frightened of her brother's behavior.

Gaara had to do it. He had no control. "Go away! Leave me! I cant stand to look at you any longer! Just go!"

"But Gaara!" Taya reached for her brother.

"Don't touch me!" Gaara lashed out, feeling his lengthened claws slide into soft flesh. He pulled back, as he saw the blood pour down her shoulder and staining the whiteness of her shirt. Her eyes wide and fixed on him, hose eyes that haunted his dreams often. That beautiful gaze…

…was about to cry.

'_No! I don't want her to cry! But…' _"Leave now! Get the hell out of here!" he shouted.

"Ga-Gaara," she whispered, voice heavy with barely held tears.

Suddenly, Gaara felt it. A movement on a nearby roof. A cocking of a machine. A clinking of a gun.

"Taya!"

**BANG!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait on updates. My computer been going out of wack lately and each time we think its fixed it goes down again. I hope this chapter riled everyone up with suspense! Next on the list is Kingdom Hearts so watch out for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Chapter 7**

'_Following the black road_

_Into misery and despair._

_Hoping to see a chance for life,_

_A sanity that is not there._

_A red moon, a cruel moon_

_Lights the road._

_Screams of hate, the telling of lies,_

_Conceal the truth untold._

_Broken body, battered soul_

_Waits for death_

_To only find itself in it's hold_

_Living with each breath.'_

Jiraiya burst into the hospital, panting wildly. "Where are they?" he demanded. "Where's my mean Gaara and sweet and busty Taya?"

**BAM!**

"Jiraiya! Now's not the time for such language," Tsunade scowled.

"But I'm worried!" Jiraiya pouted, rubbing a sore spot.

Tsunade sighed, then glanced at a closed door. "Gaara was shot by an unidentified weapon. One that throws a small bullet through the air. Apparently, it was intended for Taya, as he shielded her."

"That sounds like a gun, only that sort of weapon is found in the Living World," Jiraiya said.

"Well, someone just brought it to a new home," Tsunade remarked smartly and went to speak with Shizune.

'_They cant keep taking this,' _Jiraiya thought, staring at the door. _'How much more before they crack?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was holding him. How could she, after all he said? He didn't care. Having her sweet softness near him was enough to banish the memories, to ignore the pain in his side.

She held him tight, close to her bosom. Gaara had to close his eyes to stop any perverted thought from forming, much to the dislike of his demon. But for once, Shukaku didn't reply, too busy speeding the healing process of his body.

It had nearly killed him, this hole inside him. He moved too fast, his actions involuntary, for the sand to take affect. Had it not for the demon inside him, Gaara was sure he would be dead.

'_Good,' _he thought. _'Less pain for her.'_

"Gaara… are you awake?" Taya whispered.

Gaara reluctantly opened his eyes. Two large mounds were in front of him, so close that he could smell the sweet scent of her flesh. God, was he just as perverted as Naruto and ero-sennin? Quickly, he sat up…

…then sat back down with a groan. He clenched his side as the pain ran in little rivers throughout his body.

"Gaara, you shouldn't be moving," Taya said, stroking his shoulder.

Gaara allowed himself to be lowered back into the bed, though reluctantly. Taya fluffed the pillows some and threw the covers securely over her brother. "Better?" she asked.

"Hn." Gaara closed his eyes, trying to figure out his sister. Did he not say the right words or was she ignoring it? Was she that dense or that determined to stay with him? He needed to know, for peace of mind sake.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you still at my side when I told you so many things? So many horrible, horrible things.."

Taya glanced down and tried to suppress the hurt she felt. His words still tore at her soul, but the wolf had assured her that it was all lies. Gaara had been unstable when she went to him. She knew that.

But it still hurt.

"Gaara-niikun, you are a terrible liar," she said softly, not to enforce the headache she knew he had any further. "I know about your bloodlust. I knew that is why you push me away so many times. That this," she held up her hand to reveal the ring she wore, "that this might be taken out of bloodshed."

Gaara flinched at the solemn truth. He had hoped she would be ignorant about it, but he wouldn't consider as his sister if she was just a dumb, naïve female. No, Taya was naïve, but to a certain degree. She knew about his thirst for blood, but did she really know how deep it ran? How he couldn't sleep at night in fear that the demon might take control of his body and fulfill his darkest desires? No, she didn't. and she never will, he will make sure of it.

"I just wanted to protect you," Gaara said. "Spare you from the realization that your brother is a monster."

Taya smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek. "There is no such thing as a monster," she said, looking up at him. "If there is, it is not you, Gaara-niikun, it is the demon that lusts, not you. As long as I know that, then I can accept you both. I can even love you both." She cupped his cheek, "Though you are the same in body, you're different in minds. Shukaku is Shukaku and Gaara is Gaara."

What did he do to deserve such an understanding angel? Of course, there was a catch and that was the fact that she believed them to be blood siblings. But still, this feeling… It was so nostalgic. He felt himself move closer, saw the smile vanished as confusion overtook her expression. Aquamarine met blue-gold as the space between their lips became closer.

He could smell her sweet scent, could nearly taste her…

"Gaara-kun, are you alright?!"

Gaara moved to side for the side table, as though that had been his intention all along.

"Ah! Naruto-niikun!" Taya cried, a smile back on her features.

If Naruto saw Gaara's intent, he didn't show it. Instead, he gave his infamous grin and walked over to the pair on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Taya-chan?" he asked cheerfully.

"Better," Taya nodded in response to his enthusiasm.

"What about you, Gaara-teme?" 

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the comment, sipping some of the water that he thankfully found by the side of the bed. He was glad that his brother was too stupid for his own good, that he didn't see that sin he had been close to committing.

"None of you business," he murmured through the glass of the cup.

"EH?! What was that?! Yeesh, sorry for asking," Naruto growled angrily.

Taya watched her two brothers, noticing the tension between the two of them. Gaara had become more withdrawn, and Naruto was obviously hiding something. Could it be that the time has come? The time where it has become too dangerous to stay with their beloved foster parents?

Oh God. She hoped not.

"Naruto-niikun, is something a matter?" she asked, facing the blond boy.

Naruto visibly flinched and looked away, sadness and regret in his blue eyes. Gaara looked up to watch him, curious to see how he would respond.

"The guys at the shack…. Something… Rukia and Renji are the only ones left," Naruto said, looking anywhere than that shocked expression.

"What?" Taya whispered.

"Something devoured their spirit energy and hearts," Gaara explained, his tone cool and reserved than Naruto. "Rukia and Renji were the only ones who survived."

Taya couldn't believed it. Rukia and Renji were the only ones who survived. What could be possibly so dangerous and powerful to destroy such strong kids?

"Hollows, or worse, Bounto." They all jumped to the soft whisper of a voice. He appeared from the shadows themselves, releasing enough spirit energy to make them kneel.

All three demons growled with fury, spreading the feeling within their hosts, having the blood spread it to every inch of their bodies.

Orochimaru watched this, watched carefully to their new appearances, Naruto had gone feral, his eyes a ferocious red, his teeth more longer and sharp, the signature whiskers scars more dominant and black. Gaara was the very image of coldness, his blue-green eyes blank and his features nonchalant. Sand and dirt rose in the air and dangled dangerously, prepared to strike.

Taya, on the other hand, was the perfect picture of serene. Luminous, breathtaking, her aura made her more of the sweet angel that she was. It was clear to him that she could never kill, could never cause harm to another. Perhaps, it was penance on the wolf's part, to repent for her sins by making her _jinch__ū__riki_ a healer. Time change her, but for now she was an ideal candidate for the Fourth Squad.

If they became Death Gods…

No, it had been decided that they will. With or without their consent. Last night's attack only enforced the need further.

"Hollow? Bounto?" Taya repeated.

He nodded. "People who loses their hearts become monsters with the need to devour souls. The Bounto are humans who, too, devour souls," he explained. "Lost souls, souls left behind, all are primary targets for the great hunger of a Hollow and a Bounto. However, there are times when a living person gain a powerful spirit energy that allows them to experience supernatural matters, more often than not, they become the next meals of a Hollow or a Bounto."

"Then why Rukia and Renji the only ones who survived?" Gaara asked. Taya glance at him, slightly afraid. The coldness had seeped into his voice, his words cutting through the air like a knife.

"Possibly because they weren't there when the attacks happened," Orochimaru replied. "Or perhaps they were next on the monster's menus. One Hollow or Bounto could not have swallowed so many souls at once. Even they have limits."

"Otou-san," Naruto began, speaking with a growl, "how come you know so much about these monsters?"

Orochimaru didn't flinch, remaining calm despite the fox boy's ruthless energy washing over him. The anger could have killed him, if he was as pathetic and weak as the orphans who died. No, he faced his son's wrath with the coldness of a father and judge.

"Because, Naruto, I was once in charge of killing them," he said, watching his children react. Even Gaara looked shock, the expression on unfamiliar territory.

"Yes. I, or should I say we, were once part of an elite group who exterminated these beasts. Such beings are called Death Gods whose sole mission is to exterminate Hollows or keep any Bounto in place, and send any souls to Soul Society. Souls who are good and generous, which is mostly all that we found, since evil spirits turn into Hollows almost immediately after death. However, even good souls can become Hollows when another Hollow eats its soul. A Death God's job is to prevent that from happening." The man glanced over the children, to see their response.

"Fine! Then that's what I'll be!" Naruto growled, clenching a fist. "I wont allow that happen again!"

Gaara seemed to agree, silent.

Taya gained an apprehensive look, confirming his suspicions about her ability to take a life. He'll leave that to experience that she will gain at the Academy.

He'll need to make some calls to the Head Director. It'll be Hell, but he'll manage.

"Don't rush head first, Naruto. Being a Death God is a serious matter. There will be a time when you have to kill innocents, to make sacrifices so others could live," Orochimaru said, eyes half closed. His sword was so tainted and bloodied as many, but there was one fact, one deed that made him different from all sinners, that stained him in more blood and hate than anyone else.

The slaying of the very man who saved him.

"That is why, you must think about this carefully. Becoming a Death God is mandatory for your survival especially during this time as someone is after you. All of you. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and myself cannot protect you forever, and its high time that you put your skills into good use. However, the society you're about to enter might hurt any wound, any strike that you could imagine. All your life, we have given you almost no rules to follow, just the manners you needed to know. But your way of life will change once you enter the Academy. You will be required to know your place, to show respect, and to keep your affections under lock and key. You can not hug anyone, kiss them, or give them per names or call them '-kun,' or '-chan.' You can only refer to each other as '-san' or 'sama', your teachers as 'sensei.' Even then, you will be judged by your actions."

"So we need to become no less the toys at their disposal?" Taya asked.

Surprised to see his daughter act so serious, Orochimaru nodded. "And you will be judged by your status. Tsunade will be your patron."

"What about you and ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, his anger cooling.

Orochimaru paused, carefully choosing his words and how much to tell them. "Let's just say," he said at last, "Tsunade is the better of us. Think of Jiraiya and I as criminals not to be named." 

He said no more, and they did not ask.

"Now, we will prepare you for the entrance exams starting tomorrow. Rest until then, and think about it." He let, leaving them in silence.

Naruto was the first to speak. "I'm going. I don't care what I have to do. I wont let those monsters take another soul!"

"Be careful," Gaara said coolly. "Those wounds might came back to haunt you."

Taya spoke up, "I'm going too!"

"Are you sure? You heard what otou-san said. It wont be easy taking your hands off me." Naruto leered.

Gaara smacked him on the side of his head. "Don't make it sound so perverted, baka!" he yelled.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto snapped back.

A giggle broke through their haze of anger, reverting their attention back to their younger sister. She was currently trying to restrain a giggle, failing miserable.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked curiously.

"N-nothing," she said between giggles. "Just-just that I'm gonna miss you guys fighting all the time."

"Taya. What are you saying? It's not like we're going anywhere," Gaara said.

"Yeah. We're gonna stay with you of course," Naruto agreed.

"But are you really?" Taya asked, giggles gone. "Are you really certain that you'll stay with me? The both of you?"

"Well, yeah," Naruto said after a moment's pause.

"But are you sure? I mean, who knows what the future will bring. Fate isn't kind, and has the tendency to do the opposite what we want."

"You're afraid that we are going to leave you entirely as we are separated?" Gaara scrutinized her, watching carefully as her face turn into a guilty expression.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I am."

The pair stood in a guilty silence. How long had they pushed her away? How long has she lived with this fear? No wonder she was using extreme tactics to gain their attention, their assurances that they still cared. It was both foolish and stupid, but understandable. Each boy felt horrible for the suffering she must've lived through.

Naruto moved, reaching back to his leg where he kept his dagger. It was small, but sharp and in good condition. In one swift movement, he struck himself on his left hand, the steel bouncing off the bone. He kept calm, refusing the urge to holler at the pain.

"Naruto!" Taya gasped in shock.

"I solemnly swear that I, Naruto, will never leave you," the determined boy said, ignoring the fact that all his life's blood was pouring out of his hand.

Gaara bit his thumb and rubbed his fingers together in the crimson liquid that oozed out of the wound. "I, Gaara," he said, "swear on this blood to never leave my sister again."

Tears welled up in her eyes and poured down her cheeks. Her heart was swelling with so much love and happiness she thought it would burst. She smiled and grabbed their bleeding hands close. Softly, she kissed their wounds.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Gaara smiled as Naruto gave his toothy grin. Slowly, he bend down and licked her tears from her eyes.

"Eew, Gaara! That's gross!" the fox boy yelled, much to the raccoon container's annoyance.

"Um, Naruto. It's alright," Taya assured him.

"Hey dimwit. Your hand wont stop bleeding."

"Eh?" Naruto glanced at his still pouting hand.

Gaara, feeling the need to punish his brother for ruining his moment, told him, "If you don't hurry and stop the blood flow, you can bleed to death."

"WHAATT??!!" Naruto freaked out and began to run around the hospital in a panic.

"Um, Naruto," Taya began but was silenced by Gaara's hand.

"Let him freak for a while. It'll be good for him," he said.

Taya nodded and smiled, feeling happier than she had in ages. "Hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru watched the two teenagers in the afterglow of his proposal. Both were grim with their friend's deaths, but controlled enough of their sorrow to think clearly. Such fascinating qualities…

"It's your choice whether you do or you don't," he repeated for their sake.

The red haired boy, the one called Renji, looked up in determination.

"We will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Chapter 8**

'_I want to stay with them_

_But I know I must leave _

_Anger fuels the fire_

_Hate feeds it more.'_

The rain began to fall hard on the mourners as the last body was lifted unto the grave. The priest watched over the procession, quietly reading verses of Saint Peter from his bible Tsunade threw rose petals into the grave as she had with the others. The sadness loomed through all of them, even the hired workers as they thoroughly buried the caskets.

Rukia and Renji quietly watched the burial of their friends. Taya watched them, concern in her eyes. She carried twelve bouquet of roses in her arms, one for each grave. Such a tragedy was traumatizing and the wolf girl could not help but to feel worried for her friend's well being.

The mind was a powerful force. When weakened, it could be deadly.

Gaara stood beside her, watching as each shove-full of dirt hid the crimes from the world. He thought of the people he killed, the ones who had gotten in his way during his rampage bloodlust. Were they hidden as well? Were they mourned for as well? It was a horrible thought, these lives he'd taken. The scent of their blood still stained his fingers - he could smell it. The monstrosity of it all suited him as well the beast inside him.

No, he must not think that or it might truly happen. And, he glanced at Taya, he didn't want it.

At last, the ceremony was complete. The small party of workers dispatched, glad that their job was over.

Tsunade walked over to the children. "Come," she said. "Now that the burial is over, it is time for me to prepare all of you for the Academy's entrance exams."

"But baa-chan!' Naruto protested. "Rukia and Renji haven't had time to mourn!"

"Time is something we don't have at the moment," Tsuande replied coolly. "Who knows when the next attack will be. And besides," she glanced at the two, "you'll find that being a Death God gives you no time to mourn."

They all nodded. "Hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks went by without incidents, discounting the times when Naruto nearly killed himself during practice sessions. Tsuande was merciless with her teachings and occupied all their waking hours, leaving when she declared that it was time for bed. By then, all of them had already fainted from exhaustion.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya watched their process from afar, seeing them master the basic spells and knowledge. If things go well, they would pass the entrance exam with flying colors, despite the worries they had about Naruto's intelligence. Soon, it will be the time when they learned to summon their zapaktohs, a feat all the former Death Gods waited to see. Especially from their children, afraid their demon's energy flow might disrupt their sword's energy.

It would be risky, but they were running out of time.

Tsunade watched Taya closely, measuring her endurance and the amount of energy she could use. She was growing strong and had all the makings of a 4th squad Death God. As the former captain, Tsuande was sure the wolf girl would be a great healer. This coming from the best healer Sereitei ever had in all of history.

Taya focused her energy waves then summoned the spell. "Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire!" she yelled and a energy force with a red hue blasted from her hand to the target several kilometers away.

Tsunade nodded in approval, jotting down how Taya's hand glowed blue before release. "Gaara, you're turn," she yelled and stepped to the side.

Gaara approached the past, nodding at the "good luck" Taya sent him. He had a heavy gourd strapped onto his back, filled with sand for his using, enough to drain a desert. Figuratively speaking of course.

Gaara stood at the pad, feet spread apart with his arms crossed. Suddenly, a huge orb of reddish brown energy formed in front of the raccoon's container, before it was released to hit the target with full force, breaking it to pieces.

Tsunade gaped at such power and strength, her honeyed brown eyes following her son's every move. No incantations, no stance. Here, she thought, was the perfect killer.

No hardships there.

"Renji!"

Renji approached the past, a bit unnerved at the display of power Gaara had showed. It wasn't as Renji couldn't get used to the solemn, quiet boy. The Shukaku sent out vibes to keep him away. That and the fact that Gaara was too much of a cold bastard. The only person he ever shows interest or even kindness if his little sister and he follows her just about everywhere like a faithful guard dog.

Renji went into stance and glowed red with the desired effect. "Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire!" The spell was strong enough, but it was lacking compared to Taya's and Gaara's. Especially Gaara's.

"Good. Rukia!"

Rukia ran to the post and quickly summoned her spell. "Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire!" The force shook the ground as the energy blast struck its target. Tsunade watched as the target shook then shattered. She nodded in approval and wrote the information down on her clipboard.

"Naruto! Get your ass up here!"

"Yeah! Finally, it's my turn!" Naruto grinned and ran to the post. He went into stance and yelled, "Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire!"

**BOOM!**

Every building around the target exploded into red fire. Tsunade peered above the clipboard she hid behind, watching the destruction her second son had done. The fire devoured the buildings, falling into ashes.

"Oh my God," Tsunade breathed, fear settling in her heart. She hadn't seen such destruction since the time of the Red Fox, when the monster still lived in physical form.

"Ah! Sorry baa-chan! I promise to fix that!" Naruto promised, hoping to evade any punishment the medic might give. He waved his arms to prove his point.

"Uh… okay, um…" Tsunade was a lost for words. "Ta-Taya, put out the fire please."

"Hai!" Taya made some hand signs and began to glow blue white. A swirl of water surrounded her, which she then led it towards the fire. The water collided with the fire and erupted into hot steam. Soon, what remained was blackened rubble.

The blonde woman took several attempts to clear her throat, before finally speaking. "That's enough for today. Tomorrow, we're going to be calling for a zapaktoh, or your swords, for the final lesson. Remember, next week is it. You'll be entering the Soul Reaper Academy and on your way to become the greatest Death Gods there ever was."

"Baa-chan?" Naruto raised his hand.

"What?"

"Do you have to sound so corny?"

BANG!

"Ahem. I suggest for all of you to get a full night's rest. You're gonna need," Tsuande continued, despite the fact she had hit Naruto on the head with her clipboard. "Dismissed!"

Gaara immediately disappeared in a wave of sand. Rukia and Renji waited as Taya held her brother.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed, holding his head.

"You should know by now, Naruto, that Tsunade-sensei doesn't take jokes," Renji laughed at the fox boy's predicament.

"It wasn't a joke. It's true!" Naruto growled. "Next thing you know, she's gonna be cheering us on like a cheerleader wearing the outfit or something.." Both boys began drooling at the mental picture of Tsunade dressed in such.

SMACK!

"Boys," Rukia muttered as she left them lying on the dirt, unconscious. "Come one, Taya."

Taya was pulled forward though she was torn between going with her friend and helping her brother. She didn't understand why Rukia got mad, only that she didn't want that anger aimed at her.

"Rukia-chan, how are you doing with your studies?" she asked instead.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you. Without those tips you gave me, I would still be confused. Thank you."

Taya smiled brightly. "Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help."

They walked in silence for a while before stopping in front of the ramen bar. Business appeared slow today, for there was lots of empty seats.

Taya looked at Rukia and inclined her head forward. Rukia nodded and they went to sit on the stools at the counter.

"Welcome to Irchiraku. How may I help you?" A young brunette waitress came forward, a notebook in her hand.

"Hi Ayame-neechan. How you've been?" Taya asked cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Taya-san, Rukia-san. I'm doing great. What can I get you?"

Taya glance at Rukia, motioning that she should order first.

"Um, may I have a miso ramen please?" Rukia said politely.

"Okay." Ayame wrote the order down. "And you, Taya-san?"

"Beef **ramen, please. With extra meat,"** the words came out of her mouth and suddenly her stomach growled in craving.

"Alright. Anything to drink?"

"Tea please. For the both of us."

"Okay. I'll be back with your drinks." Ayame turned to greet a new costumers.

Taya tried to hide her worries. It was just a slip, wasn't it? Maybe the wolf wanted the meat. of course, it was a predator. Maybe it wanted meat to soothe its lust for the hunt that usually happened before acquiring the meal.

'_I don't understand. Is there something wrong with me?'_ She looked towards the wolf for answers, but the wolf had her back to her, facing the other way. Taya sighed, knowing that she wont get answers from her today.

"One miso ramen and a beef ramen with extra meat," the old man Irchiraku's words startle Taya. Gods, had her thinking took that long? He placed their set of chopsticks on the sides of their bowls. "Enjoy," he said.

"Thank you," they bowed and broke their chopsticks. They dug in and murmured compliments about the fresh made noodles. They began to eat in silence, Taya too absorbed in the heavenly taste of beef, Rukia struggling for the right words. She wanted to ask the younger girl a question, but the subject was so sensitive she was afraid that she was treading shallow water.

Taya noticed her friend's troubled expression and asked, "What is wrong, Rukia-san?"

Rukia flinched visibly and tried to laugh if off. "Wha-What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect!"

The demon container put down her chopsticks and whirled her stool to the older girl, facing her fully. "Don't lie to me, Rukia," she said softly. "If something's bothering you, then tell me. I don't want to guess like I do with," her voice lowered, "everyone else."

The dark haired girl blinked in surprise. "What?"

Taya lowered her head, suddenly ashamed. "It-It's not as bad as before. Baa-chan, ero-sennin, otou-san, they tell me more now and spend more time with me. Even Naruto-niikun and Gaara-niikun stay with me more, instead of running away. But… I cant help but feel if they are hiding something from me. It hurts to think I'm not worthy to keep a secret. I mean, I am honest. I admit that. But I can keep a secret."

Rukia sat there in silence. Neither girl noticed the man in the shadows, didn't see his eyes fill with regret. With silent steps, he turned the other way to give them some privacy. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but her words, though softly spoken, sounded loud in his ears. He then used the shadows to disappear and went to go find a certain captain.

Meanwhile, Rukia still continued to struggle on what to say. She had never seen the girl like this. Usually she looked so happy and cheerful, as at her brothers' side. It had never occurred to her that she, too, was pushed away. Ignored and forgotten.

Rukia could see Gaara do the sort but Naruto? The only reason he wasn't here was become she knocked him out.

Right?

"We should go. I promise baa-chan that I would help her with the hospital shift today. Or you're welcome to stay?" Taya looked towards the dark haired girl.

"No. I'll come with you," Rukia said and got to her feet.

Taya paid and began to run towards the hospital. "Last one there has to do most of the work!" she yelled.

Rukia smiled and began to run as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well. This is certainly a surprise," the woman raised an elegant eyebrow regarding the Shinigami kneeling before her.

No, make that **ex**-Shinigami.

"What brings one of the great _Sanins_ to kneel at my feet?"

He flinched and nearly growled at her, but managed to stay composed. "I have come to ask of a favor, Taichou Yoruichi-sensei. It is greatly important for you to accept."

"What is this 'important' favor?" the former leader of the special forces asked.

"To be the public benefactor of my children. It shall be in name only, so you don't have to worry about selling your precious items."

Yoruichi gave a cat like smile, yet her golden eyes were cold. "And for what price should I do this favor?" she asked. "Exactly where should I be the benefactor?"

"At the Soul Reaper Academy," he answered. "And for the price…" He threw an object over to the woman who caught it fluidly. She opened her hand to reveal a scroll. She could feel an awesome power radiating from it. She glanced up and cocked an eyebrow. "Are your so-called children worth giving me your family secrets away?"

The man looked up and their golden gazes clashed.

"Yes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How-How-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!!" Rukia gasped as she doubled over, holding her stomach.

"Do what?" Taya asked, stretching out her muscles. That was a good run, and from the way, the wolf was particularly purring with pleasure, the wolf thought so too.

"Run so fast! The hospital was at least three miles away!" the older girl yelled.

"And?" Taya cocked her head.

" 'And?!' I cant run three miles straight without stopping!"

"Oh. But this is nothing for me. Ero-senin makes us run eighty miles straight without stopping!"

"WHAT!?" Rukia's mouth flung wide open and slammed to the ground.

The wolf girl stepped slightly back, bumping into something , or someone, hard. "I'm sorry. I-" She was cut off as strong arms wrapped themselves around her stomach below her breasts. Her head was pushed into a hard shoulder while someone laid their head on her own shoulder.

"Ah!" Rukia somewhat recovered and began to blush furiously.

"Gaara-niikun?" Taya softly called out.

A low growl was her reply and the arms around her tightened. She knew this response. It meant that he had a headache and wanted a quick healing. She sighed, slightly irked at the way he treated her as a tool. But then he opened a bloodshot eye and Taya could see the pain within.

She leaned forward and kissed his temple, sending healing energy through her lips. Once she was sure his headache was gone, Taya released herself.

"Better now, Gaara-niikun?" she asked.

He rubbed his forehead, then nodded. "Thanks," he said and went back inside.

Taya turned to Rukia. "Let's go inside."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today had been exhausting. When did people suddenly decide that any foreign marks on their skin or any small illness such as a cold was a epidemic to be cured by the best?

'_Probably because of the recent plagues,'_ Taya thought as she took off her shirt.

It was true. The plague had seemed to vanish since the day she and Gaara were attacked. Deaths returned to be caused from of normal sickness and infected injuries. The epidemic had seemed to just disappear.

Taya turned on the showers and unclasped her bra and took off her panties. She went in, nearly purring in pleasure as the water caressed her naked form. Her hair seemed to be absorbing the water as it hung heavy down her back.

She there a while, enjoying the feel of water most of all. Then, she took the bottle and poured shampoo on top of her head. She scrubbed it in and washed it out. She then scrubbed soap all over her body, thoroughly washing off the sweat.

Taya waited until the water washed away the soap scum then turned off the water. She felt sad, like every other time she took a shower. It was hard to leave the water, hard to resist the siren's song.

She got out and wiped herself dry. She wrapped the towel around her body and left the bathroom.

_Shuffle._

Taya whirled around, holding the towel close to her body. She carefully looked around, but only the curtain moved, pushed by the coming air of the open window.

'_Odd. It sounded as though someone was here,'_ she thought, still looking around. Quickly, she searched with her mind for only foreign spirit energy, but found none. Tsunade was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Shizune was in the infirmary. Naruto was in the hallway, and Gaara was on the roof, Rukia was in their room that they shared and Renji was in his. Maybe it was just her imagination.

Taya reached forward and closed the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Shit! Shit!' _He panted as he sat on the floor. It made it worse, the desire in his pants growing to the point of hurting. He hadn't meant to loose, hadn't meant to peek. He just needed to ask a question and WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND TAKES A SHOWER WITH THE DOOR OPEN?!!

He was screwed, totally screwed if anyone found out about this. He would be especially facing an early grave if Gaara finds out.

But what a show. He had knew she was pretty and curvaceous even at her young age, but seeing her in all her glory… Now that was a shock. She could give Tsuande a run for her money if her breasts continued to grow. And that ass…

"Oh shit!" He rushed to the bathroom and quickly jumped into a cold shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day foreshadowed the coming doom, with gray clouds warning of rain. The youths waited for their sensei, who was unusually late,

"Hmm… Maybe she's doing this on purpose," Naruto concluded. "Baa-chan did say 'patience is a virtue.' "

"No, obaa-san will never joke around a serious matter. She's just running late. Probably drinking one last saké bottle," Gaara muttered, arms crossed and eyes closed. However, he opened them in annoyance at Renji's fidgeting.

'_Why did he keep glancing at her?'_ he wondered and felt his hands clench into fists.

'_**If he touched our mate…'**_ Shukaku growled.

'_She's not my mate. Or yours. We have no right to think of her that way. Besides, I don't she has noticed his attentions,'_ Gaara told his demon, now watching his sister resting against Naruto. She was obviously tired, meaning something kept her awake late last night. He nearly growled himself as he thought about certain activities that she could have participated in.

"You're tired, too, Taya?" Rukia asked loudly, according to Gaara.

"Yeah. Baa-chan really worked us hard! I had no idea people could be afraid could be afraid of everything," Taya muttered, rubbing her eyes.

Relief swelled through Gaara. So, she was only tired from her work at the hospital yesterday. That meant she was still innocent.

'_Good.'_ Involuntary, Gaara felt himself smile.

Suddenly, he tensed and sent his sand towards the intruder. A quick flash of an escape was all he needed to continue, bringing the sand to infuse with the dirt of the ground, forming a tornado to strike.

The intruder grinned with delight as she watched the display of unknown power, dodging and began to run on the sand itself.

The sand reached out and grabbed their limbs tight, slowly crawling to surround the person.

"No, Gaara!"

Fire broke through the grains, breaking apart the coffin-in-the-making. The figure fell towards the ground, before back flipping to a nearby building.

"Ahh!!!" Renji charged, fist in the air.

The intruder stepped to the side, effortlessly dodging the blow. Renji swirled to stop his attack, growling in rage.

"Rukia, can you get up there to use the Destructive Art 31 spell?" Taya asked her friend suddenly.

"Huh?" Rukia looked at the serious girl, her blue-gold eyes watching every movement of the fight.

"Can you get up there and use the Destructive Art 31?" she repeated.

The dark haired girl calculated the feet the roof was from the ground, before shaking her head. "It's too high. I'll need a boost," she told her.

Taya nodded, but for what, her companion couldn't say. "Alright." She began to go through a series of hand signs before holding out her hands, palms opened flat.

The ground rumbled, objects shaking. The sudden movement of the world stopped everyone in their tracks. Facets exploded, water shooting up into the air as the sky darkened. It formed a sleek pathway next to Rukia, who watched it with eyes of fear and amazement.

"Get on," Taya said, pulling herself and the girl onto the water.

It was like floating on air, constantly moving. Taya commanded for the water to slithered towards the like a snake. The said person watched with amazed gold eyes.

Gaara used this as an opportunity to strike, sending his sand to wrap around his opponent. Naruto followed his movements and send his fire to help out.

Once they were close, Taya yelled, "Now! Rukia! Renji!"

On instinct, both did the procedures before shouting, "Destructive Art 31: Shot of Red Fire!"

Bull's eyes! The blasts made the desire impact. However, the intruder still managed to escape.

But not for long. Before they could take a fleeing step, a water orb surrounded the figure, blocking any chance of escape.

"Got you!" the wolf girl cried, a hand touching the surface.

The intruder watched the first child, before glancing at the others. They then clapped their hands.

"Wow. I haven't had this much fun in a while." The voice, though muffled, was female.

Taking a good look at their captive, the youths saw that it was a heavily wrapped woman with long purple hair in a ponytail with golden cat eyes and tanned skin.

"Good work, all of you. I believe that's the first time anyone has caught me in a ball." She pulled down the flap and revealed her fanged grin. "Now, I really want to support everyone."

"Huh?" Taya blinked.

"Taya-chan, that is enough. You can let her go now." Tsunade appeared from the wreckage. "Also, the three of you should disband your weapons."

"Oh. Yeah." Heavily confused, Naruto absorbed his fire.

"Hn." All the excess sand released itself from the merge with dirt, noiselessly returning to the huge gourd on Gaara's back.

"Hai." Taya released the water and returned to hence they came from. "Ah!" She had forgotten to lower herself to the ground first and fell through the air.

Strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. Taya opened her eyes and looked up to the dark eyes of Renji.

"…." Taya was at a loss for words.

"Good word, Renji-san," Tsunade praised, walking up to them. "You can put her down now," she added with a knowing smile.

"Oh…. Yeah," Renji placed her down on her feet.

"Arigatou, Renji-san, for saving me." Taya bowed.

Renji flushed and looked away "Do-Don't mention it," he said. He didn't take notice of two murderous aura both of whom were glaring at the red haired man.

Tsunade intervened to avoid a fight. "You did well, guys! I'm very proud. Not only were you alert, you'd also managed a way to combine your abilities and using teamwork in capturing the enemy. Well done."

"Hn." Gaara turned to his side, clenched fists in his pocket.

"Yeah, well. We could handle it," Naruto babbled, his huge smile fake and forced.

"Hai." Rukia looked a little down, yet smiled all the same.

Taya glanced at the three of them; wondering what was wrong.

"This was the final test. It had been decided that you five will learn to summon your zapaktohs in the Academy. However, you must leave for the school at once."

"I wont be holding your hand so you better pack everything tight. I wont be responsible if anything's stolen," the cat-like woman said to them.

"Ah yes. This here is Yoruichi. She will be your representative throughout your school years," Tsunade explained.

"Huh? What?!"

**A/N: At last, an update. Sorry guys but school's killing me. Yeah, and I've barely have time to sleep at all. Sigh, life sucks. Anywho enjoy and When the Storms Subside will be next with a horrifying chapter! Believe me, I'm almost done with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys!**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Bleach or Naruto**

**Chapter 9**

"_Empty soul_

_No hope of saving_

_Broken of heart_

_No hope of mending_

_Scarred wrists_

_Beyond of healing_

_Glazed eyes_

_Beyond lighting_

_Fake smile_

_Hiding truth_

_Unshed tears_

_Hiding dark intentions_

_This is me,_

_The me that the world sees._

_So tell me, _

_Can you kill me now?"_

The old man watched the sky, staff between his strong wrinkled hands. The soft white clouds flickered across the sun, causing shadows over the burial ground. An entire field filled with them.

He sighed, revealing the old age and weariness he felt. It was tiring to appear strong, but necessary. A weak leader was nothing but trash to get rid of.

The old man glanced once more at the graves. He couldn't believe so many lives had been lost than day, including the beloved of a captain. A noble even.

He could still see it, the one responsible of such carnage. A great silver canine with numerous tails, each roar bringing a tsunami to flood the land.

_Such a beautiful, cruel beast._

"Genryuusai-taichou!" A young Shinigami ran towards the old man, disrupting the peace of the grounds. He fell into a bow, head close to the floor.

"Yes? What is it?" the elder regarded the man.

"The meeting is about to begin. Your presence is requested, Genryuusai-taichou," the Shinigami relayed.

The old captain nodded his head. "I understand. Dismissed!" The Shinigami was gone in a instant.

The man looked back towards the landscape, a large white wolf staring back before it faded to oblivion. He smiled softly and left.

'_Soon, my lovely BIJU, we will meet again.'_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Damn it! What's taking them so long?!"

Taya swung her legs from her spot on top of the steps. "Well, we did leave early to train with out telling them. It's no wonder that they're late."

"Tch! Come on, Taya! Even if we did wake them up, they would have still be late! And on orientation too!" Naruto grumbled, envying the fools who were still in their beds.

Taya yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Naruto, remember we're earlier than anyone else. In fact, we're the only ones here," she pointed out.

Naruto tried to make a comeback, but he realized she was right. They were alone in front of the Academy and the doors weren't opened yet. Dawn was just approaching and the sky hadn't even brighten with the sun's colors yet.

"Baka," Gaara said.

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto yelled, whirling to face his brother.

"Anyone with common sense would know that it is too early for those without suicidal intentions. Then again, you are pretty suicidal so I guess it's reasonable," Gaara added with a smirk.

Naruto fumed with visible fire. **"Gaara,"** he growled.

"Gaara, can you carry me?" Taya asked, both jokingly and seriously.

Gaara moved from his post on the wall and walked over to where she sat waiting. She slid off the step and onto her brother's back, closing her eyes instantly.

"I told you not to get excited. You slacked off in training too," Gaara said neutrally.

"I'm sorry," Taya mumbled into his shirt.

"Don't be."

Naruto glared at his brother, feeling an emotion rise within him. Was it…? No! It cant be! Dar he say it-_jealousy?_

'_I'm not jealous. Come on, they do that all the time. Well, when Gaara-teme actually shows up. But still! She's my sister! And Gaara's just carrying her! There's no reason to be jealous! Right? Right?!'_

'_**Kit if you keep ranting, I'll make sure you do something embarrassing,'**_the fox warned, growling in displeasure.

'_Like what?'_ Naruto challenged.

An unseen force pushed him off the fourteen-step stairs. He rolled before landing on his face on the ground, landing heavily on the last steps.

"Be quiet, dobe. She fell asleep," Gaara said in a strange voice, cracking as though he was trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you, stupid fox," Naruto growled into the steps.

'_**You're welcome,'**_ the fox replied.

The doors of the Academy opened. A young man mirroring their robed of red and white stepped outside. He blinked at the sight of them, momentarily confused.

"You're the newbies?" he asked slowly.

Taya opened her eyes and looked at the man. He was seemingly older with spiky hair pulled into a ponytail on top of his head with dark eyes and brown skin. He had this laziness about him, this tiredness that made him seem older. He also looked like he didn't want to be here.

"That's right!" Naruto answered loudly.

The boy visibly flinched and picked at his ear. "You know, you're a bit too early. The 4th squads wannabes haven't started preparing the school yet," he told them in a lazy tone of voice.

"We wake up early to train," Naruto explained. "Also, we weren't too sure when the orientation would start."

The boy sighed and muttered, "Troublesome." He seemed to debate with himself on what to do next. "Well, if you want, you could help out. I'm sure the wannabes would appreciate it," he suggested. "Otherwise, you have three hours to kill. Suit yourself to whatever." He turned and went back inside, not before adjusting the doors so that they would stay opened.

Naruto looked back at his stone brother and his exhausted sister. He shrugged. "Might as well. We have nothing else to do and we cant go back to Yoruichi-sama's place."

Gaara nodded and glanced back as his now sleeping sister. "Fine, but you're doing all the work," he said, walking past him.

"And why cant you help?" Naruto demanded.

"Because I'm holding Taya."

"Oh. Right." Defeated, Naruto stalked after them.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Running. Running to the fields. They were close, so close that she could feel them slicing at her heels, coming closer._

_She roared and felt mild pleasure and satisfaction as they screamed to their deaths. She ran on water now, softly splashing with each step of a great paw. She stopped, tails waving as she took much needed breaths._

"So close, so very close. Revenge, revenge. Blood, blood. Then, all will be well."

_Yes, everything will be well. Their voices would stop, the images of the carnage will fade to the dark hollows called memory. They will be satisfied, and their journey to the next world will be pleasant._

_She will make sure of that._

_She faced them then, the many Shinigami that gathered here to send her to Hell. She growled, a thinning of lips, the display of sharp, white fangs. Gold eyes regarded them all coldly, thoroughly seeing the souls of all._

'**Sinners, all of them. Deserve to die. Deserve to pay.'**

_Yes, yes. Pay. _

_An old man approached the frontlines, a staff in his hands. Behind him, thirteen stood. Thirteen ready to risk it all._

_She sighed, watching them as she did with the soldiers. One in particular caught her attention, feeling the greatness of his spirit energy push against her own. Of course, she was unfazed, her spirit energy greater than his, than anyone combined._

_She recognized him. Foolish, foolish one. Should have never tried to play hero. Should of never came._

_They rushed forward, rising from the water she brought with her screams. Roaring her name, all of them insane. They waited for her order to strike._

_Damnation._

_Hatred._

_Anger._

_Wrath._

_The old man released his zanpaktou, becoming in the process a being of fire and destruction. He regarded her, eyes filled with nothing but certainty. Certainty of her demise._

_War- a series a battles strung together. That is what she had created. War._

_She lifted her head and roared, _**"SO MOTE IT BE!!!"**

"Taya." Gaara's voice lured her from the grasp of the dream. Taya opened her eyes sleepily. She looked around and found herself sitting in Gaara's lap, a growing crowd of young people before them. Naruto sat by them, knees folded and drawn close.

"Where are we?" she murmured sleepily.

"We're in the meeting hall. Orientation's about to start in five minutes," Naruto answered, facing her. "We had to wake you up. Remember, Yoruichi-sama told us it was important to listen at what they say."

Taya had a feeling that it was more the threats than the importance that made Naruto pay attention. Otherwise, he would have skipped it altogether.

Taya yawned and stretched, before laying back down on Gaara's shoulders. "Where's Rukia-san and Renji-san?" she asked.

"Don't know," Gaara said coldly as he stared at the crowd. He noticed some of the males glancing over, staring at a particular person in his arms. It was hard, holding her soft form so close to him. She slept quietly, so like a corpse. It was a wonder that Shikamaru didn't asked if she was alive or not. Bastard probably didn't care.

But if there was one good thing about Shikamaru Nara, it was the disinterest he showed in his sister. The rest on the other hand…

He visibly growled to any who watched, warning them all. _Touch her and die,_ his body language said.

Naruto was having a harder problem controlling himself. He wanted to attack them all, pound it into her heads that Taya was off limits. He sighed, wishing he could use his role as older brother. However, Yoruichi thought otherwise.

"_It'll be suspicious for me to represent siblings. I mean, representing five children at once is unheard of. But it'll work only if you three go under different last names. It'll help later, I promise,"_ she had said with a huge grin.

'_Crazy old woman,'_ Naruto thought sullenly. Kyuubi agreed with him, though not vocally.

The doors opened and the room quiet. A brooding figure walked forward towards a shadowed corner. The people parted to let him by and he sat onto a chair near the front, changing his course at the last minute.

Squeals and giggles suddenly surrounded him as girls of different statures surrounded the dark young man. It was unnerving to see them all fight over who was going to sit next to their precious "Sasuke-kun."

Naruto growled, his eyes particular on a pink haired girl he had been eyeing while his sister had slept. He clenched his fist, nails digging in deep with disgust as he watched her fawn and coo over the man.

"Sasuke-kun! How can we be of assistance, Sasuke-kun?" the girls asked with much anticipation.

He ignored them all, eyes closed with is hands clasped together in front of his face.

Taya moved to stand up, falling into her brother's lap as her legs were too wobbly to hold her. Gaara patiently grabbed her and held her until her feet were stable.

"Thank you, Gaara-ni- I mean, Gaara-san," Taya quickly corrected herself, remembering Yoruichi's words on how they were to address each other here.

"Hn." Gaara let her go and leaned against the wall. Only the lightening of his fist showed his displeasure at the new surname. "Where are you going?" he asked

"To look for them," she answered.

"They're not here yet," Naruto said.

"Then I'll wait for them," she replied, and walked away.

"Don't get lost!" Naruto called. 

"I wont!"

Taya ran through the crowd of girls and towards the doors. She waved back at her brothers and went outside.

Naruto glanced at Gaara and Gaara glanced at Naruto. They gave a silent agreement and Naruto took out a lighter. Gaara opened his hand to reveal a small bird made entirely of sand. He made a slight movement with his hand and the bird came to life. It flapped its wings hesitantly, before flying in the same direction as the girl.

Naruto flipped open his lighter and a small spark appeared. He waved his hand and crushed it, the palm burning a little. The smell of burning flesh lingering in the air. He opened it revealing his healing power at work, the burns changing back to smooth, tanned skin. But what was even more remarkable was the black butterfly that stood on the small flame. It, too, flickered its wings before flying off as well.

"Wow! Look at them!"

"How cool!"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by similar girls with fake affection in their eyes, ready to die when they moved to the next men. They were like buzzards, tearing away at the available carcass when they could.

"What's your name cutie?" one wantonly looking girl asked.

"Can you make me a butterfly too?" another asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Gaara pushed himself from the wall and crossed his arms. His hands itched to make sand, lusted for the ability to crush there whores.

However, Yoruichi made one thing clear when she took his gourd away from him - no killing people.

Damn her.

Suddenly, a girl was pushed back. Hard. Enough to make her fall on her ass.

A red aura surrounded Naruto, his eyes feral and wild. "Don't. Touch me," he growled. "Don't ever touch me." He turned and stalked away, brushing past a pink haired girl who was fighting with another blonde one.

Gaara followed close behind, for leaving was not a bad idea.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Taya sat once more on the stairs. Many came, not once paying attention to her as they were in their own worlds. She sighed and swung her legs again. Back and forth. Back and forth. It became a meaningless rhythm, a song known to children since creation.

"You seem to be _Gadju Diro_ among them." Taya started and nearly fell. A strong white arm pulled her back gently, helping her regain her seat.

"Excuse?" she squeaked, turning to get a better look at this person.

It was a woman a little older than she, with dark skin and black hair and eyes. Her arms were encased in white wrappings that matched the modest dress she wore. She was covered in a brown sari, shadowing her beautiful face from the world.

"Who are you?" Taya asked.

"I am just a Gypsy passing through who couldn't help but see the loneliness in you," the woman answered gently, as if she were talking to a small child.

Taya pouted. "Well Gypsy, what makes you think I'm lonely?"

The Gypsy smiled and crossed her arms. "Loneliness is a mysterious feeling. An emptiness and longing weighs within your heart and tears at the soul. But seldom few have accepted this part of them. When they do, they become a true outsider - a _Gadju Diro._" She glanced at her. "You, child, are in the makings of such an outsider."

The younger girl shivered, holding herself. With one look, this Gypsy saw all that she has ignored, hid, and even tried to forget; she saw it all.

Taya flinched as she felt the gypsy women embraced her gently. "It is the way," she said, "when you are a lone wolf."

She whirled around and yelped as she fell on the ground, hard. Taya sat up with a groan and rubbed her thighs and butt where she landed.

"Oh no!" she moaned, wiping furiously on the muddy stains on her robes. "This is great. I cant believe I'm such a klutz! Who was that woman anyway? And how does she know me?"

She shivered again and got to her feet. She noticed how deserted it suddenly became and knew that orientation should be starting soon.

"And Rukia-san and Renji-san aren't here yet," she whispered softly to herself. "Wait." She walked forward, seeing a rush of dust in the distance. She squinted her eyes, trying to see.

Taya could make out four figures running her way. She recognized the spiky red hair of Renji and the small form of Rukia.

"Ah! They're finally here!" Taya ran forward. "Rukia-san! Renji-san! She waved her arms.

They reached her in a whirl of smoke, dust covering them all. Taya began to cough, feeling the dust settle within her lungs.

"We're finally here!"

"Yeah, but we're late!"

"And who's fault was that?"

Taya gave a loud, hoarse cough, gaining the bickering pair's attention. She had covered her mouth with a handkerchief, coughing hard into the fabric.

"Ah! Taya-san!" Rukia ran forward and tried to soothe the gasping girl. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you standing there. Renji! Why didn't you tell me?" Rukia demanded.

"You were the one who kept pushing me to go faster!" Renji protested. He then turned his attention towards the still coughing girl. "Sorry Taya-san. Here. Let me carry you."

"I-it's alright… Renji-san." Taya tried to smile. "I… should have been… more prepared. I did see you two coming."

"Excuse me." The trio turned to see a blonde haired young man with a homely but kind face. Behind him cowered a small girl with black hair, as short as Rukia if not taller.

The blonde man walked forward. "Perhaps I may be able to help. I know a healing spell that might help her. If you'd like, I could use it," he offered.

"Hai! And hurry it up!" Renji nodded.

"Renji-" Rukia protested, but Renji had already grabbed hold of the younger girl and walked towards the blonde.

The man held out his hand over Taya's chest and began to glow. Soon after her coughing ceased and Taya found that she could breathe normally again. She thanked him gratefully.

"No problem. I was glad to be of help," he said. "By the way, I'm Kira Izuru and this is Momo Hinamori."

"Nice to meet you." Hinamori bowed.

"I'm Renji Abari. This is my friends Rukia and Taya Nacht," Renji replied, giving them the last names Yoruichi had chosen for them. "Thank you for helping Taya."

"Again, you don't need to thank me so much," Izuru said modestly.

_Ding! Ding!_

"Ah! That's the bell! Orientation must be starting. Come on!" With Rukia leading all ran inside the building without noticing the woman who watched them.

Gypsy readjusted her veil to give herself more shadows. Despite the color of her dark skin, she has never allowed sunlight to touch her skin. Otherwise, she would burn white with the revealing of a demon. And her identity must be kept secret, now that she has found them.

The beautiful Kyuubi, the blood-thirsty Shukaku, and the powerful Nacht.

How very interesting the years to come will be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Chapter 10**

"_For as long as the moon is there_

_My eyes will be clear_

_They shall no long shed_

_Any more tears._

_For as long as the moon is there_

_I shall have hope_

_Forever and ever_

_My soul shall cope."_

"Goddamit! Why are Renji and Gaara in the advanced classes?" yelled an irritated Naruto as they waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Yeah. I'm wondering that too," muttered Rukia, her mood matching the blonde's.

"Come on, guys. It's because they scored higher on the entrance exams," Taya tried to explain.

"But still!" the two said in union and rather than finishing their retort returned to sulking instead. Taya sighed and shook her head at them. She, for one, was happy to be in a class that wasn't filled to the brink by rich, no-it-all snobs. To be continually berated for their background and lack of significance lineage was not how the wolf girl wanted to spend her years at the Academy. Sure, being in the advance classes meant a lot of experience and can almost guarantee a place among the seated offices of the Gotei 13, but it wasn't worth being someone you are not.

At least it was to Taya, who aspired to be on the healing 4th Division no matter what. But this was just her opinion on the subject. Her brother and friend on the other hand…

"They must have cheated. It's the only explanation!" Naruto concluded.

….were sore losers.

Suddenly, a jolt of pain hit her lower abdomen, making Taya nearly start with the pain. Gently, she placed hr hand against her stomach, sending healing kido to the problem. It helped but the pain persisted and the arrival of the teacher made her stop, lest she be caught and thought to be using the kido for other, foul purposes.

The woman who came surprised Taya, for not only was she female, but she was young. Her lustrous raven's wing hair showed signs of aging streaks of gray and her red eyes still shone with vibrant youth and ancient wisdom. She also had a very curvaceous body, which Naruto took no hurry to comment on, earning him a smack on the head from Rukia.

"Good morning, everyone. Even if this is not the advance classes, I expect you to give the same effort and determination otherwise. That means no late work, tardiness, or horseplay shall be tolerated and I must warn you now, detention with Ibiki-sensei is not your idea of spending your weekends. Now, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I'll accept either name, but I do not like to be called miss. I have told you my name; I expect you to use it. Now, let us begin today's lesson."

The lesson was really reviewing the basics of a Shinigami's training, one that the three had known thanks to their mentors. Rather than listening again to what Tsunade had already drilled inside, Naruto began the beginnings of a long scaled prank involving a hapless boy sitting two rows in front of him. Rukia still took notes, even drawing her infamous bunnies and bears as "instructors" to what the notes meant. Taya held her belly, trying to stop its uneasiness. She couldn't use kido again or risk drawing everyone's attention to her, something that her patrons had warned her again. Instead, she opted to rubbing her abdomen, which lessened a bit thanks to the massage.

'_What is wrong with me?' _she wondered.

--

They changed to another class, which had them outside. There, they were introduced to Umino Iruka, a dark skinned, black haired man with a scar running across his nose. He instructed them through the kido spells, making them shot at targets while he marked their progress down. So far, Naruto and Taya were the masters of their class, achieving bull eye's with their spells. Rukia lagged behind slightly but still managed to awe their sensei with her control.

Off to the distance, an explosion was heard, drawing everyone's attentions to the rising smoke.

"It looks like the advance classes are testing their students as well," explained Iruka to those who asked.

"For some reason, I feel as we know the fool who blew himself up," Rukia said quietly, still eyeing the plume of smoke.

"I hope it was Gaara. Man, he'll never be able to live it down." Naruto clenched his fists in his excitement and thought of teasing his asshole of a brother.

Taya sat down, her face hidden by a curtain of hair. "I hope no one was hurt," she whispered painfully, but no one heard her as Iruka-sensei announced the next practice.

--

The river roared, rushing forward with an angry might that clearly told any observer that it was untamable and therefore unthinkable to cross it. But the gypsy wasn't interested what was on the other side. No, her interests were _inside_ the river.

She cast off her sari, allowing the sun to touch her form. She glowed with an inner darkness that would be frightening to those weak of heart. Once it diminished, the woman was charged. Her skin appeared black, but was in actuality the life-giving color of the earth. Her hair fell in purplish waves and the front ends were held back with lavender pins. Her eyes had turned gray and her lips blue…

Her transformation complete, the demonic gypsy leaped in the air, using spiritual pressure to keep her afloat until she came to the river's mouth, more ferocious in currents and dangerous. Then, she stopped, the lack of energy making her fall into the raging waters. At the moment of impact, there was no splash as once again the gypsy changed form for an instant.

She transformed back too quickly for any onlooker to glance on her features. She stood straight and stared about the river's secret : the river palace of Susanoo's River Count.

The gypsy began to walk towards an open balcony that oversaw the bustling on-goings of the rivers inhabitants : fish demons, kappas, and all sorts of water creatures dealing in the markets. In her unleashed form, the gypsy did not need to worry about breathing underwater. The protective covering of energy surrounding her body was enough to live in this place.

However, once she stepped onto the dais of the palace, there wasn't any more need for such matters. For the rest of the Courts to be able to visit their comrades, the palaces had been built in all matters of living; for example, the river palace, though underwater, was as livable as to any who lived within its walls. Which was good, considering the guests this count kept here.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Shadow Earl. One of the few of the courts whom I actually can say that I like." A voice spoke on the floor of the balcony, a figure who laid draped in many layers of kimono, designed with different types of fish on a dark blue surface and glittering silver treads that, if the person moved a little, it appeared as though the fish were alive and moving. Probably there are.

Draped over flaccid limbs and a limp form was glowing blue hair, beautiful and sleek like waters. As the gypsy came closer, she was met with such intriguing eyes, a yellow shade surrounded by a light burgundy. Expressive they were, that within the equally face, they showed the boredom and hopefulness that one whom they belonged to had concerning her coming here.

Once she finally approached the last step that gave into the balcony, the gypsy took a look around. "I should have known," she said thoughtfully, looking at the paintings that hung from the ceilings by seaweed, all beautiful and masterfully crafted by a skilled artist. "Whenever you feel nostalgic or start reminiscing about the past, you would come and lie here, staring at what remains of the wolf biju, Nacht. She was your friend, was she not?"

"I would like to think we were," said the count, drawing to a half sitting position. "We both exchanged too much information to be mere acquaintances. What about you, Jengar? Is there a reason why you're acting so formal today?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jengar, her gray eyes following the river count in front of her, knowing that of all the court members that controlled the demon world, she trusted this demon who held the title of Suikune the most.

"Well, for one, you usually just poof in here rather use the gate. And you hate to mingle with the water folk, seeing as they like touching you and berating you as a 'land-lover'. Which brings back to the question as to why you took so much preparation in announcing your arrival," explained Suikune, leaning against the rail. In her full height, she was taller than Jengar and her features would be beautiful as female or male. Though the kimono was feminine, it was worn in a masculine way around her thin form.

Jengar gave a thin smile to the other's acute perspective ness. "I wanted to give you time to compose your reaction to the news that I bring," she replied.

"Oh?" The river count looked intrigued, her pink lips twisting into a smile.

"First though, where are your guests?"

Suikune shrugged. "Ray came back so Absol took Shiro to visit her. They could still be nearby though, since Ray likes to stay in the rivers while she rests. Unless you want to be more careful, Jengar, you can tell me here."

"It'll have to do, since they will find out eventually. We need to start planning our next move." Taking a deep breath, Jengar spoke.

--

"Ahhh! What a rough day! It's just the beginning."

Taya watched as Rukia fell onto the bed within the room they've been given at the Academy barracks. She smiled as her friend instantly began to snore, despite of all the homework they've been given.

Thanks to Yoruichi's manipulating, both she and Rukia had been given the same room while the others girls had to share with complete strangers. Theirs was even more furnished than the other of the regular classed students, filled with two queen-sized beds, a single bathroom with a large tub and a separate shower, two dressers for their clothes, a large closet and a big window that separated the room in half.

Taya drew the curtains closed and sat on her bed, deep in thought. The pain had diminished after plaguing her all day. She didn't tell no one, wanting to find out her aliment herself, using it as practice for the time when she needed to know medical things herself.

As quietly as she could, Taya pulled a book from her pack that had been delivered to the barracks from the mansion. Opening it up, she placed her hand on top of its blank pages.

"_It's one of my own creations," _baa-chan had told her that last day as she gave her daughter a leather clad book. _"It all the known ailments inside it."_

Taya had lifted the light weight book and eyed her baa-chan. _"It's awfully thin,"_ she said.

"_That's because it's stored in kido. Just put your hand on the first page, think about the symptoms, and put a bit of your kido inside. The results will appear on the next page." _She had ruffled her hair affectionately and pushed her outside. _"Good bye, my sweet girl. Write okay?"_

'_Baa-chan,'_ Taya applied the method's she was told and thought about what aided her - the painful spasms, the shifts in mood… To name just a few. She turned the page and read :

_Menstruation - the periodic discharge of blood and mucosal tissue from the uterus, occurring approximately monthly from puberty to menopause in no pregnant women and females of other primate species. _**(A/N: Thanks to for the definition)**

She recognized it now : she had once overheard Rukia murmur the same symptoms to baa-chan one day and got pulled aside for a private explanation. It seemed harmless enough but how was she going to keep the blood from staining her hakama?

The words suddenly faded and instructions appeared on how to avoid her dilemma. Taya also found out that Tsunade had went ahead and supply her with the pads, hidden underneath her clothes. She smiled at the thoughtfulness and went to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare herself to bed.

But then, her body pulsed and she dropped her things on the floor of the bathroom. She gasped as her stomach erupted in pain and blacked out, nearly falling to the floor. But then she righted herself and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Rukia had awakened, heard the scuffle her friend had made, and sat up in the bed. "Taya-san?" she called out.

The reply was low, subdued in its tones. "Yes, Rukia? Did you need something?"

"No. it's just I thought I heard you fall down," Rukia said.

"I almost did," the voice admitted, "but I'm alright. I just tripped, that's all. Go back to sleep Rukia. I'm sorry to have woken you."

"It's alright. I was going to get up for dinner," she said, moving from the bed. "Hey Taya-san. Are you alright? You've been acting strange all day. And your voice is weird. Is everything fine in there?"

Again, the response was late, calculated and carefully said. "It was nothing. I was just feeling homesick was all. Please, go without me. I don't feel very hungry tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. See you later, Rukia."

"All right. Bye, Taya-san." Rukia left the room, still worried about her friend. By the time she reached the dining hall, she realized one thing about Taya.

She had called her Rukia. Not Rukia-san.

Something was _very, _very wrong.

But when she returned to her room, it was empty. Taya was gone.

--

This wasn't happening. It couldn't. But as she raised up the pale hand into range of sight, Nacht had to grudgingly realize the truth. For the moment, she and her _jinchuuriki_ had traded places.

The demon biju sighed and looked within the ocean that served as her cage. Lying on the banks, half into the water, upper half within the cage, was Taya, locked within a deep sleep.

"It looks like during your moon cycles we trade places. How odd," she wondered out loud and pulled back into the outside world.

Nacht had escaped the room after the small chat she had with Rukia. She had known what had happened until the girl had called out to her. She was allowed usage of Taya's body, but her voice had changed, gone from the girl's soft and gentle tones to the demonic brusque and hardened voice. Nacht didn't have time to disguise it and she knew that Rukia would put two and two together and realize the sudden difference. Having watched her through Taya's eyes had taught the wolf a little about her character so Nacht fled, using flash step and found herself within a hall of fame of some sorts. But it was old, abandoned and appeared to not have seen visitors for years.

Good. This is where she will hide then, whenever these changes occurred. Here she will have some peace to forgot and spend her time subduing her massive spiritual pressure. It was a short time ago, at least in her eyes. But she knew the Seireitei's Gotei 13 have not forgotten exactly the signature of the monster that nearly destroyed everything and everyone.

Nacht rubbed her belly in irritation. No! it wasn't guilt she was feeling right now! They deserved it, the Shinigami and their sweet-coated lies. They deserved that and more, more than Nacht could ever impose on them. The plagues, feminine, all the despair of the cosmos. But it still wont be enough.

Opening the top of the uniform she wore, Nacht used a bit of the second energy known as chakra to force the seal into appearance.

"Why, Shinigami?" she whispered in pain, tracing each curve of the seal. "Why have you done this, _Namikaze Minato?"_

--

Silence reigned over the balcony. Jengar have never seen her friend so lost in thought for twelve hours straight. Time meant nothing to a demon but this reaction wasn't usual. Not from the water demon in front of her. No, she would have jumped into action, with or without a plan.

Something was wrong.

"Have you told any one else?" The question, so sudden as it was, nearly made the normally stoic dark demon jump. Instead, she shook her had no. "Good," Suikune continued. "If this had gotten to Arkeus, who knows what the bastard might have decided to do."

Jengar blinked. "What about Susanoo? Surely he will offer help in this manner, no?"

Suikune shook her head in irritation at the suggestion. "He's gone. It's the reason why Ray left in the first place. She came back since she pretty much gave up looking for the elusive bastard." She leaned back against the wall. "That makes all of the four emperors who've gone MIA. Now, with no one leading the courts, all responsibility will fall on the duke of light, Arkeus. Council seems so less appealing now, don't you think?" She ruffled the back of her hand, messing the flowing blue strands in a show of anger.

Sensing the direction the other's thoughts was turning, Jengar immediately protested, "You cant! Someone of your status-"

"If the Shadow Earl can play hooky, why cant I, the River Count, do as well?" asked Suikune softly thought the implication of her words were firm. "Besides, who else is better suited to testing these children? After all, we know naught of the situation and how they donned these forms in the first place. You say sealed in, Jengar, but you've forgotten one of the many practices that makes our kind so ruthless. I wont put it pass any of the bijou's named to attempt demonic possession while hiding their bodies elsewhere. Before we can proceed, we must see if this is an act or the Shinigami. For that, I must go myself."

"Do you put so few faith in the Shinigami, Suikune, even after seeing first hand of their destructive power?"

Suikune gritted her teeth at the remark. That single night fifteen years ago had the extinction of so many of the demons. Never had there been so much death, even during blood feud battles most of the clans had. The soil had been so drenched in blood that had there been any of the Earth Court around, they would have surely drowned.

The clan that had suffered the most casualties, with as little as three members left living, was the wolf clan. Moro, Saska, and Ruhe had escaped the massacres that night since they were under the protection of Susanoo, when he still had his palace opened to the public and his own Court.

Still, it was no wonder Nacht went ballistic and tried to destroy the Seireitei when the evidence pointed to a Shinigami involvement. But that still doesn't explain the appearance of Shukaku and Kyuubi, both whom had gone missing years before the disaster.

"I haven't. The entire oceans are still drumming with the need for revenge," answered the count at last. "But I need to hear the wolf's version of events. And I need to see if this is an act. Nacht, you might remember, was a very good actress."

"Are you really going to believe the words of a traitor?" Jengar asked.

Flicking the long blue hair back, Suikune replied, "I have to. Who knows? Maybe the crazy people are telling the truth. It depends on how absurd her story sounds."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Chapter 11**

"_Though I know _

_What you are to me_

_I see you as food_

_So please leave_

_Before I devour you."_

"**RAWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**

_The howl was long and full of pain. It swept through the land like a harsh wind, nearly blowing away all the Shinigami who were gathered._

"_Stay in your positions! It's coming!" Yamanoto Genryuusai ordered his men and the other captains. He turned to one beside him, the only one who remained aloof and impassive to the whole ordeal_

"_Kuichiki," he turned to the Shinigami, "Prepare yourself. Remember what we planned."_

_The man nodded and flicked the hit of his Zapata, revealing a glimpse of the steel._

"_Hai," was his reply._

"_Alright men! Ready…CHARGE!"_

_They ran forward, swords unsheathed and raised for combat. Most of the captains had unleashed their swords and intense spiritual pressure. The ground rumbled with anger and a wave of water higher that the sky appeared, ready to engulf them with its weight. Many used flash step to escape its path, but many were still lost when the water fell._

"**HAA!!"**

_Aiming straight at Genryuusai, a giant wolf leapt, claws outstretched and gleaming with evil miasma. Many Shinigami tried to stop its assault, coming to the aid of their captain-general, but were taken out by the tails._

_The old Shinigami met the wolf's every brutal attack, blocking each with his staff. "Demon!" he cursed. "Your barrage ends now! Byakuya!"_

'_No!' thought the blonde man, watching in horror as the beast looked up, meeting the scattered pink petals with crazed eyes. It was surrounded and seemingly crushed within the masses. Blood fell to the ground, like a grotesque sort of rain. _

"_Captain!' the Shinigami shouted but it was too late._

_Byakuya's shoulder exploded in a heap of blood. The one who did the deed was in human form, bloodied with flowing tails surrounding her back. Wolf ears twitched and a sneer formed on the wolf Biju's face._

"**Foolish Shinigami,"** _she sneered. ___**"What makes you think you can do what others could not!"** _With that, she roared and the sound waves pushed them all back._

'_I have to stop her,' thought the blonde. 'But how?'_

_Panting, the female morphed back to the giant wolf and jumped over them, running towards the Soul Society. Her wounds had long healed, the blood on her fur the only indication that she had been hurt at all._

_Following her, the mechanisms of a certain seal ran through his mind. Last time, he was almost quarantined and executed for using it to seal the fox. Did he have the nerve to do it again? It was probably the only thing that would end this battle. _

_But who will be the sacrifice this time?_

Jumping up from his futon, Minato, ex-captain of the fifth Division, panted in cold fear. _'That dream,' _he thought. _'Again, that dream. Am I not to be free from my wretched mistakes?'_

Absently, he rubbed the stump that remained of his right arm. "I suppose not," he said out loud and climbed from the bed, knowing that there wont be any more sleep for him tonight.

**---**

Taya was avoiding them. Or at least, Nacht was.

Finally figuring out that during her jinchurrki's menstruation period, they switched places and now the wolf was forced to act as the sweet gentle Taya everyone knew.

But it was so… damn… _hard._ Nacht was not that type of person. She couldn't remember a time when she felt such simple pleasure in receiving a smile or the warmth of a hug. She simply couldn't and that is why she needed to run. To avoid the precious people of the child she was possessing.

And so, here she was, hiding from them during their free periods. Nacht masterfully hid both her spiritual pressure and chakra, residing on the roof of the building. From here, she could see everything, all over the Academy and its grounds. Vast, vast land, filled with students learning the wonderful craft of death.

"Taya-san!"

Nacht looked down, at the short girl that called out her host's name. She faintly registered her as the one affectionately called Momo, a student in the same top classes as Renji and Gaara.

Immediately, she stood and turned to leave.

"Taya-san!"

Dark haired Momo appeared before her, using her mastery of flash step to bring her to the spot. She gazed at her friend with worry filled eyes, concern on her pale features.

"Taya-san, there you are," she greeted softly. "Why have you been avoiding us? Did something happen?" She look at the other girl, trying to see what was bothering her. Something she saw made her eyes widen and her mouth part.

'_This girl,' _Nacht thought with realization, _'this girl is dangerous to me. To be able to feel my presence shows a mastery of kido. I have to erase her.'_

Momo lifted her arms, drawing her body into one of the defensive stances they've been thought. "Who are you?" she then demanded, all worry intensifying and anger filling her being. "What have you done with Taya-san?"

Nacht, despite her firm decision, deciding to try another course. It would not do well, after all, if she killed one of her jinchurrki's friends. Better to resolve in peace than to kill in haste.

The wolf fell into her own attack stance, though it did not gave much of a difference to her posture. In fact, it only made her seem mocking, as though disregarding her inferior opponent.

Of course, that served to make the young girl mad and she charged forward blindly.

**--**

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Naruto turned to his brother, who suddenly stopped in his tracks and turn to the side. He was about to say more, when he stiffened, a strange pulse going through his body. "This is… this is…"

"You feel it too?"

"What is it?" the blonde asked, breathing heavily. What he did not know was being the Ninth Biju gave him a more sensitive feel to his fellow Biju's rage.

"I don't know," Gaara said and began to run in its direction.

"Huh? Wait up, Gaara!"

**--**

"You."

The wind settled as the female Shinigami-in-training fell, only to be caught in the arms of a new creature, a being with more power than the wolf herself, along with being high on the hierarchy of demons.

"It's been a long time, Nacht-san," Suikune, the River Count, greeted courteously. She held Momo in her arms, knocked out by the sudden presence of this demon.

Nacht moved to a higher defensive position, far greater than the usual stances. It did not went unnoticed by Suikune, who gave a hurt expression.

"My, my. Do you really think I came to fight you, you who has been my dear friend since childhood.?" she asked, moving to lay the girl somewhere to the side.

The wolf watched her every move, golden eyes intense and glaring. "If you came here for a mere visit, why are you in your full battle gear? Hell, if Celeste was still around, I believe you would have brought him as well."

"True, but what if it was to impress you? It _has _been a long time since you've seen one of the higher ups. How long has it been? Ten? Twelve years?"

"Fifteen," Nacht answer gratingly, eyes boring down on the other. "Why have you come here, Suikune? Are you here to kill me, the traitor? Or are you here to save me, the friend?"

"You should know the answer," Suikune answered.

"So," great power began to surround the short girl, her body being engulfed in a holy power known only to her kind, the Bijus. "Let us begin then, my dear Count."

"You've gotten a bit forgetful, Nacht," she said in reply as her own power began to surround her. "In a fight, we must always put forth a barrier to hide ourselves. Otherwise, how many people will die? How many souls would you sacrifice before you feel complete, my friend?"

"Shut UP!" Nacht ran forward, her hands crouched as claws grew forth.

"Oh? Not using your power blasts? I thought those were your favorites?" Suikune said thoughtfully, dodging every swing the wolf gave.

"It's like you said," she growled and made a powerful swing, grazing the Rive Count's armor. "I rather not involve innocents."

The River Count gave her a stare. Not once did she acknowledged the reins that bind her, or the fact that Nacht now had a sword concentrated of pure chakra at her neck. She only watched the wavering phase that surrounded them.

"I see. You did have a barrier up. And here I thought you would change. I guess death is no cure for stupid," the demon grinned.

"There is no such thing as 'death' for our kind and you know that, Suikune. There's only pure destruction."

"And yet the three of you managed to survive 'Black Night'," Suikune pointed out.

"I have no excuse for Shukaku and Kyuubi," Nacht said and lifted the sword. "Not even for me. It was my mistake and I _will_ correct it!"

The two clashed and parted with a small explosion of smoke. As it cleared, the two was seen with their own weapons, Nacht with her chakra sword and Suikune with a water based blade.

"A mistake that a person so thorough as you have made. It's kind of hard to believe," the River Count mused. "But then, in our world, anything is possible, ne? After all, we are the 'gods', the monsters that wield the powers of all."

"What do you want, Suikune?" Nacht suddenly asked. "For what reason did you come here?"

Suddenly, the blue haired demon laughed. Laughed and laughed and laughed. "Nothing could be put past you, ne, Wolf-san?" She winked.

The wolf did not respond, only waited for the answer.

"I came here to…"

**---**

"Momo-san? Momo-san, wake up. Please!"

The dark haired girl moaned and opened her eyes. "T-Taya-san?"

Taya smiled in relief. "Thank goodness," she whispered. "I was so worried." The silver haired girl helped the other to an upright position.

"W-what happened?" Momo asked, looking around while rubbing the side of her head.

"I'm not sure. I heard you calling my name and suddenly you collapsed on the floor. Have you been sleeping well, Momo-san?"

"Oh, yes! I have. I don't know what happen to me. I mean… I don't know. I just get the feeling something happened to me. I remember seeing you and…" She gave a groan and held onto her head.

"Please, try not to move so much. I think you got a concussion," Taya said, helping her stand. "Let's go to the infirmary, just in case."

"Mmm-hmm," Momo could only agree, too intent on the pain to think of anything else.

There was something more, something that she forgot. For some reason, Momo couldn't think past the image of water in her mind.

Meanwhile, in Taya's own mind, she was giving the wolf an angry stare. The beast only gave its own golden stare, as though asking what else did the girl expected.

**Did you really want me to kill her? **Nacht asked. **Or are you fine with the bump I gave her? This girl is too dangerous for us. She would have found me in you and your life in Seireitei and career as a Shinigami will not exist. Face it, child, this was the only way.**

'_I know. I know but…' _Taya faltered in her words, unable to even continue. Guilt weighed down on her every being.

The wolf Biju sighed and reached out through the cage's bars, stroking her hair with its tip. **don't worry, child. She will not be harmed by my powers. In fact, I will awaken your power, the healing powers your ancestors have given you.**

"Wait, Momo. I think, I think I can help you," Taya said.

"Help… me?" Momo repeated.

"Yes.'

**A/N: Short chapter. Sorry. Longer next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nacht der Stille -Night of Silence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto or Bleach**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Chapter 12**

"_We are alike _

_Yet we are not._

_We share the same dreams_

_But not the same nightmares_

_We share the same goals_

_But we achieve them on our own_

_We were born on the same day_

_But in the end we die alone."_

_She was called Nacht der Stille as a joke, because she was a wolf demon that did not howl. Not at night or the day. The name stuck because she had no other; she had refused to tell anyone the name she had been given at birth, allowing for it to become forgotten. It was later that among the Shinigami and the lesser demons, they knew her as Nacht no Lupo, or the Sea Wolf or the Night Wolf. The creature whose tails manipulate the mighty oceans, stilled the rivers and could bring even match the mighty Susanoo, Demon God of Storm. _

_Nacht was sought for her white coat. White wolves were rare and often a symbol of power. She had been born during an eclipse of the moon, and those of her pack had believed she was the moon incarnate, sent as a blessing to their tribe. _

_What a disappointment she gave them when Nacht instead grew the affinity for water and not Tsukiyomi's realm of night and light. _

_But the pack was not discouraged. When Susanoo put out the call of need to fill the Suikune spot in his court, the elders sent her, hope and greed mixing together in their eyes horribly. _

_Many were sent that day, all of the tribes using this opportunity to strengthen their power. Suikune, the River Count, is the advisor of Susanoo and one of the highest positions within the court of storm. Everyone desired it._

_Among the many who came, we found each other. I, a bubbling water demon with no sense, and she, the quiet wolf demon who didn't know how to smile. _

_We were different from one another. From the start, she intimidated me with that impassive expression, that royal look that made me feel like the dirt beneath her soles. And yet I suppose I scared as well, seeing how I was the only one to greet her and wouldn't stop running my mouth from the nerves. _

_From the start, we were told to be the other's enemies - there could only be one Suikune after all. She and I split from each other to fight others. I'd like to say we had a deep understand of each other, one that established a connection where we could speak to one another without saying a word. We fought cocky and more self assured individuals from different and royal tribes, defeating them one by one with the power of water. Out of all who came, only she and I showed true progress on the use of water._

_Finally came the last battle, I versus her. I was so nervous that I could barely stand, though thinking of it now I could say it was the open wounds that I had suffered. I had been pleased to see that she was marked as well. We were on our last ounce of strength, when the great one Susanoo himself stopped our match. _

_It would seem that the small tournament had just been to ferry out those able to use the water smoothly. Now came the true training of Suikune. The Storm Demon trained us himself and though I became strong, I knew Nacht was stronger. It was one of those simple facts that I could see plain as day. We trained hard night and day and only on Sunday were we allowed a full day of rest. Suikune was a hard job despite its perks and I was about ready to give up._

_But Nacht beat me. _

_I became Suikune, while Nacht left for harsher training to gain her tails. The fierce training that turned an elemental affinity demon into an animalistic Biju. I, on the other hand, completed my training and became the water count. _

_But the victory was bittersweet, for this title was mine only by default. Had she stayed, Nacht would have been the Suikune and perhaps her fate might have been different. She probably would have never went mad that night and attacked Sereitei when she found her people massacred in cold blood. _

_Now, here she is, trapped in the body of an infant, a puny creature striving to be the Shinigami Nacht hated. If only I knew what happened that night…_

_---_

Suikune opened her eyes and she let out of sigh. Recollections were always tiring and this one had been about her best friend and worst rival.

After fleeing the skirmish between her and Nacht, she had stayed in this deserted place close by the Seireitei, nursing the minor wounds the wolf had given her. Just a few cuts and bruises but the demon knew better than to think it was part of her skill that kept her from getting more.

Nacht had been holding back.

She wasn't sure how to think about that. Shocked that she had? Relieved that she had changed? or insulted at being seen inferior? Nacht has always been a conservative person, allowing a battle to prolong itself for the sake of studying her opponent, so she could finish them with one final strike. This fight had been quick and more about driving Suikune away than fighting.

That caught Suikune's interest. The Nacht she knew made it a point to distant herself from people. Her life wasn't one suited for _nakama._ After all, the Bijus led the most dangerous lives than all of the demons in the Court. They maintain the borders between the Seireitei and the Distortion World, the land demons claimed as their own. They also kept the balance between the positive and negative energies of the worlds. It was a harsh job and one needed to be a true animal in order accomplish it.

The affection Nacht obviously showed towards her jinchuurki said differently. The girl, Taya, showed some distinct similarities between the two. So much that, in another circumstance, Suikune would have mistaken the child of that of Nacht's kin, perhaps even Nacht's own child.

But that was ridiculous. Out of all the Bijus, Nacht was the most celibate. She never participated in the mating rituals, nor saw any potential mate in any of the males of her kind. That much she had confessed to Suikune, whenever the count visited her and asked about her love life.

She sighed. Things were more complicated than they had first seemed. Now came the question if she should continue interfering. Would the results be worth it in the end? Or would it cause more trouble?

"What is your intake on this matter, Jengar?" Suikune asked the shadow demon, who revealed herself from the shadows. She had a mirth expression on her face, as though she were angry about something. "What is it?"

"You said you were going to gather information. You never said nothing about open battle," Jengar scolded. "Not only were you using full power, you neglected to put up a barrier."

"But I did put one up," Suikune protested.

"A _proper _barrier. The weak one you used no more could contain the spells than a regular piece of paper. You were lucky I was here to stop any stray blasts."

The River Count smiled and looked out to the distance. "Maybe, but I was in a hurry. Nacht did not appear stable enough to listen to reason. And," her eyes narrowed as they took in the approaching figures, "to answer your accusations, I did gather information."

Jengar had noticed the approaching people too, and tried to maintain her calm, though it was difficult. "What did you learn?" she asked, readying herself perhaps for a battle.

Suikune stood. "She let it happen!" she yelled out, startling everyone. "Nacht allowed for it to happen. My dear wolf wanted to die. Now isn't that tragic? What about you, Shukaku? Kyuubi? What was your reason for allowing yourself to be sealed?"

The two boys came to a standstill, obviously shocked at being recognized. Jengar gave a gasp of horror, unbelieving at what her superior had said. Was she deliberating baiting these boys? If she were to be believed, then who came before them were the jinchuurki of both the Shukaku and the Kyuubi, the bloodthirsty and the beautiful.

Suikune took a step forward. "My name is Suikune. I hold the title of River Count." She looked towards Jengar, who jumped as she realized what she had to do.

"My name is Jengar. My title is meaningless. I watch over this jurisdiction."

The count looked a little irked by her lack of introduction and turned to face the boys. "Would you say your names, jinchuurki of Nacht's brethren?"

The red haired boy, with eyes as cold as glacial ice with the distinct black features of a raccoon, stepped forward first. "I am Gaara," he said.

"Jinchuurki of Shukaku," Suikune nodded. "And you?"

The blonde boy bristled. "Naruto."

"Jinchuurki of Kyuubi. You have his eyes. They, too, wanted to kill me," the river count praised. "Well, now, what is it that you came to learn. I'm mean, this is hardly a social visit, as we just introduced ourselves. Ask me what is it you want to learn."

Jengar blocked the force of power sent her superior's way. "She is willingly giving you information," she said. "Why are you attacking!"

"Stand down, Jengar. It's understandable that they want to rip my throat out. I am, after all, the one who attacked their precious sister."

Naruto growled and fire flared towards the river count. Suikune flashed away, to be met up with a barrage of sand. They became spears that impaled her body, that gave away into puddles of water.

"Not bad, not bad at all. You used the elements quite swiftly without the incantations. It took quite a while for either of the demons to do that," Suikune said, landing on a space of ground several meters away. "With the proper training, you might even surpass them."

"Suikune! What are you-" Jengar stopped talking at the hand lifted towards her.

"What about it? I can train you if you want. That is, if you can handle it."

"Tch," Naruto scoffed. "We didn't come here for lessons! We came here for answers. Why did you attacked Taya?"

"Be careful, demon," Gaara warned. "For your answer is your life."

Suikune smirked. Water exploded from the ground and wrapped around the two boys like snakes. She walked their way and for a moment watched them struggle to get free.

"You're lucky I'm not like other demons, that I'm willing to help you. Otherwise, I would be feasting on you right about now. Each one of your rudeness deserves a nibble or two. However, I doubt Nacht will see the humor. She's always been so levelheaded.

"Now let me ask you again, little _gakis," _Suikune said. "Do you want me to train you on how to control your demonic powers?"

----

"I'm sure, Rukia-san. I'm fine," Taya assured her friend. "It was just anxiety for my exams. And about Renji-san and Gaara-niikun. They are due to go to the Living World in a few days."

"That's right but…" Rukia couldn't let the matter go. It had been more than the slip of the honorific to her name. The way the girl had been acting, the sad look to her eyes, those times when her eyes gleamed a fierce gold. It could be anxiety about her tests in the Living World, but then there had been the spike to her reaistu a few days ago, becoming an oppressive force that weighed on her being.

It was a terrifying feeling, as though she were going to be crushed at any moment. But then, it disappeared.

Renji had felt it too, as did Naruto and Gaara. The two boys had taken off at the first sign of it, but wouldn't say anything about what they had found. Rukia had been so sure that they would talk about it, about how Taya possessed such power. But all they did was escort their sister and Momo back to the dorms. They hadn't done anything and they hadn't pry Taya for answers.

What was going on? It was so strange to see the boys treat a matter involving their little sister so carelessly.

The raven haired girl sighed in defeat, letting the subject drop. "Okay," she said. "If you say so." Perhaps she was putting too much thought into it. But still, Rukia couldn't simply forget how that reaistu made her feel. Desolate, despair, and yet a feeling of hope brought deep into her heart. It was like the ocean, who could both be gentle and destructive at once.

It was both a pleasing and horrifying feeling.

Taya watched the gloomy expression lessened a bit on the older girl's face with disdain. She hated lying to her. Even if it has been a few days since the incident, it still hurt her to see Rukia so worried. But it was for the best. She wouldn't understand the situation, how it was impossible for her to stop being possessed by her demon.

Taya couldn't remember much about that time, when she was the suppressed subconscious. It was like sleeping, only that she didn't dream. But she was horribly aware of all the wolf was feeling. She couldn't exactly see what she was doing, but all Taya knew that in that short time, Nacht was hurting more than she ever did.

It made her wonder what happened to make the wolf hate her own life like this.

But it was a terrifying ordeal. One moment, she was trying to find a padding for her period, the next waking up Momo from a faint. It was only the assurance she received from the wolf that made her act so calmly, but otherwise, she had been terrified and sad. If this was how Nacht spent the days in her mind, then she was more than happy to let her use her body.

**You say that now, **Nacht remarked, hearing her thoughts, **but later on I'll do something you'll regret. You cant forget my little visitor, the one that cause your friend to faint in the first place. Knowing that, can you still let me use your body?**

Taya swallowed, hearing the truth in her words. _Yes, _she replied softly. _I understand what you are trying to say. But still… How can I see you as a horrible person, as a despicable demon, when you feel so much sadness? A demon is suppose to be a disgusting creature. I see you as the opposite; an honorable person._

The wolf blinked. **My dear, **she sighed, **you are simply to naïve for your own good. **

**-----**

"So what do you think we should do, Suikune? They clearly have refused your offer. Now, they might expose our presence, particularly yours," Jengar warned.

"Humph." The count smiled. She didn't look too worried, was looking terribly amused by the whole thing. After all, it wasn't everyday that two jinchuurkis of the Bijus refuse a higher demon's help to achieve higher power.

"I guess not all people are like her, Ryu-kun of the twelve tails," she grinned.

"_Nani?"_ The Shadow Earl looked taken back. She had always known Suikune to be so laid back; however, this was bordering on ridiculous. No wonder those of her court complained about her tactics.

"I know what you're thinking, Jengar, and I appreciate you worry8ing about me. However, despite what they say, when the desperate time comes, they will be seeking me out."

"_Train us? Fuck off!" The blonde boy, Naruto snarled. "We are not going to take the help of a demon that just attacked over sister!"_

_Gaara, from what she had determined to be the most quiet one, flared his reiastu in response._

"_What you call an attack I call a test," Suikune replied. " I needed to know how far the influence of Nacht had affected the girl. That was all. Don't get your panties in a bunch."_

"_WHAT?!" _

Suikune chuckled. She could tell that the blonde one is going to be fun.

----

_Three days later_

Today was the day, the day of the exam to go to the Living World.

Taya woke up with the feeling of dread in her stomach. It was so strong she had to resist the urge to throw up, rolling over in the bed to her side as she clutched her stomach. Such a horrible feeling filled her, a horrible sense of dark premonition.

She got up and checked the clock by the side, blanching at how late it was. A look to the side showed her Rukia had already left for class. Taya got the feeling that the older girl had allowed her to sleep in, to skip the class for today. She smiled; it was something Rukia would do, allowing her to do something that she would usually frown on, such as skipping class.

The girl tried to get up, but the feeling turned into a physical ache of pain. It struck her suddenly, then stopped, and struck again. It was quickly becoming an annoyance.

"Nacht, w-what's wrong with me?" she asked out loud.

Her words acted like a beacon, sending her into the world within her mind. The ocean trembled as she fell to her knees, moaning in distress.

**This has naught to do with me, **Nacht replied, walking to the bars of her cage and held them, **but with your bloodline. This is not my power affecting you. My guess this is something within your ancestry. I must confess though. This is the first time I'm seeing this in a human.**

_What? _Taya tried to say, but couldn't be sure if she was even talking right through the haze of pain she was in.

**There is a position within the court of demons that suffer these inflictions, **the wolf continued. **One underneath the Mui, leader of the void demons. They call that position the Youkai no Miko, for it is similar to a human priestess. The Youkai no Miko is similar to a Delphi or a prophetess; however, the difference is of course that it is a demon holding the title. That and the negative energy they wield with their magic, as to oppose the human's positive energy. **

_Then what are you saying? _Taya demanded. _Am I a de-?_

**No, you're human, **Nacht interrupted. **I'm only explaining that I've seen this happen before. You're about to receive a vision. A word of advice, Taya. The worse you feel, the worse your vision will be.**

And then, the horror started.

_White walls; powerful numbers; a bright haired boy rushing through a dark maze…_

_The images began to rewind and showed unfamiliar places, people whom she vaguely recognized as the top student, Shuhei Hisagi, and those of his team._

_A faint scream, one that resounded the creature's arrival too late. Gaara, turning, saved from the fatal strike by the protection of his sand. Others were not so lucky. _

_There was blood everywhere._

_Taya gasped as she fought to stay still, to not meet the eyes that were smiling gently, sinisterly, down at her. Pain flared in her abdomen, as the blood seeped down her legs, the signs of miscarriage piling down on the floor. She gave a hollow scream, felt the man behind her revel in her agony, even though that smile was soft and gentle in sympathy._

_Never mind that he knew that this would happen, he who killed her child…_

**TAYA! **

The visions came to a stop as the silver haired girl gave a shuddering breath, in response to the tight squeeze the wolf's tails had her in. It took her a moment to remember where she was, who she was with.

Nacht watched her with unreadable golden eyes, her tails releasing their hold and placed the jinchurki down onto the surface of the now stable water. There was still some trembling but not enough to cause worry.

**Another reason for the Youkai no Miko being a demon, **the wolf said quietly, **is that they can withstand the psychological trauma of the visions. I could ask you if you're all right, but I can see for myself that you are not.**

Taya could not reply as she struggled to breathe. She could feel her bronchial tubes constrict and her airways felt like sandpaper. Her asthma was acting up as a result of the vision and she could feel herself go quickly into an attack.

Nacht sighed and gave a low moan. The ocean moved until a wave threatened to consume the young gasping girl. It swallowed her but Taya did not feel herself drown. Instead, she felt the coolness be absorbed until her lungs settled and the asthma diminish.

_Th-thank you,_ Taya said with heartfelt gratitude.

**That's the second time you've heard my voice. Of course you should be grateful, **the wolf said dryly. **But no matter. Tell me, what did you see?**

_I cant! I have to warn them!_

**Wait-**

Taya removed herself from her inner world, jumping off the bed. She threw on her wrinkled Academy uniform and rushed out the door.

Nacht tried to stop her, telling her to calm down and listen to reason; people will not believe her without proof. But the young girl ignore the demon, kept running until she reached he office she believed to be charge of the squad of students in the Living World.

She had just thrown the door when she started coughing violently. The stress of her visions, the sudden running she did, the anxiety and forgetting to take her meds, she tried not to cough up a lung as she tried to control her breathing.

"Oi! What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Arms grabbed her in an attempt to steady her shaking body. Taya tried to remove them, trying to explain why she came.

"Trouble…!" she gasped. "Squad in… Living World… trouble!… attacked!"

"What? What are you talking about?" and instructor asked, the one who was overseeing he exam groups.

Taya was relieved to see him and tried to explain again. "Trouble… in Living World! H-Hollow attack-"

"Sir, we have received word of a disturbance by Hisagi's team," one of the men reported.

"What!" the instructor abandoned Taya on the floor to investigate and let out a curse. All around the room, whispers were exchanged about t the failure of sensing the Hollows.

"Sent out a back up team immediately. Get word to Hisagi to-"

"_No need. I'm on my way."_

Taya froze at the sound of that voice. A visual was given as the Shinigami went through the gate way. There were two men, one slim and white haired, the other tall wearing the signifying white coat of a captain. She watched them as they disappeared through a gaping hole.

Not before she got a look of the captain's face.

He had been smiling, a gentle smile meant to reassure the others that all would be alright. The man had been very handsome and the glare of his glasses had hid his eyes. His entire outlook was soft, like a scholar and not a warrior.

Idly, Taya heard the sounds of praise, of relief. The captain was very well liked and known, it seemed. She also heard amazement that a captain of his caliber had answered so quickly to a call of distress.

"I get it. Aizen-taichou must have realized that something was wrong in the Living World, so he sent you to tell us. Good job." Someone patted her on the back roughly but she took no notice.

No, she was too frozen with fear to hear anything else.

**A/N: Next chapter will be an interlude. We'll finally learn about what Nacht's role was in the Soul Society and the demons' connection with the King. Afterwards, the real story will begin!**


End file.
